The Antar Necklace Testing the Love of Their King
by AlienAngel
Summary: Takes place after 'Departure'


The Antarian Necklace: Testing the Love of Their King  
  
Authors: Elizabeth DeLuca & Ashley Shelly Taylor   
  
Category: Max/Liz   
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything of Roswell, WB, or UPN; but the character Lisa Winthrop is ours.   
  
Summary: This story takes place after Departure Alex is still alive, Max and Tess never slept together, and the pendant was returned to Max. When  
  
Max leaves his Liz in Roswell, for the Evans' family vacation to Minnesota. Someone that Max trusts uses evil forces to destroy & get rid of the  
  
woman he loves. The catch, is that this person is someone he has faith in, and will turn against him with his or her own life.   
  
Author's Notes: This is our very first fanfic. We are die hard fans of the show and the actors, expect for one. If your fans of Isabel Evans DO NOT   
  
READ THIS STORY!! FEEDBACK PLEASE   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Prologue   
  
As Max and the gang walked away from the cave, looking at the sky, to what would look like the granilith with Tess inside; but she wasn't in there. The gang was finally ready to go home; but back at the chamber, they found the cave was open and the ship was gone for good. As they left; a shadow of something emerged down the steep hill, it was Tess, who was waiting for a sign from her protector. Nasedo who wasn't killed, but instead has been hiding in Roswell this whole time; used Tess to place false images in Max's mind to activate the Granilith. After getting his plan into motion with Tess at his side, they both planned to hijack the ship and returned to Antar. When Nasedo found out that his beloved Tess didn't perform the alien-hybrid mating ritual with her destiny; he instantly rejects Tess as the queen. As he receives a sign from the current claim to the throne Lord Kivar, to punish her by sentencing her to die on Earth, he then realizes he needs an accomplice.   
  
Fast Forward 2 Months:   
  
Max and Liz's relationship is back on track, they continue to make-out at each other's homes, while everyone else's going down hill literally. Maria and her spaceboy are still bickering, breaking-up, and getting back together. Alex wants more of a physical relationship with Isabel, but she hasn't been herself, in every sense of the word. Isabel cancels all her special occasions with Alex, so she can rekindle her romance with her alien lover, Kivar. As for Tess; after her protector dumped her for Antar, the Valenti's took her back as a member of their family AGAIN!   
  
Part 1   
  
It was July 21, and one of the hottest nights in Roswell. Max and Liz were sitting on her bed watching television and drinking ice-cold lemonade. "Max, can you believe the heat." Liz said, as she wipes the sweat from her forehead. "You are so lucky that tomorrow; you get to go with your family to Minnesota." "Yeah, but when my Aunt throws our family reunions; its like the same way; Isabel goes crazy during Christmas. She wants everything to go perfectly, and can get so boring. I would like it better if only they left, and I could stay here with you. Just think my house, all to ourselves no parents, no Isabel, just you and me." Max said, as he moved closer to Liz.   
  
"Mmmm, that would be nice." Liz said, as she ran her finger through Max's soft brown hair. "But what would your mother say; this trip is for her, and you told me how often she gets to see your Aunt. I know that she would want her only son to be there, and besides Minnesota will be a whole lot cooler then staying here." Max listened to what Liz was saying; as he took a sip of his lemonade. "You're right, but I wonder who'll keep me warm on those chilly Minnesota nights? Maybe I'll have to find someone while…." Max was interrupted. "You better not Maxwell Andrew Evans or I'll spank you!" Liz said, with an angry look in her eye. "Is that a promise?" Max asked with a sly grin on his face.   
  
"I'll…." Liz was about to slap Max on the arm, but he caught her and pinned her to the bed. "Well, Ms. Elizabeth Claudia Parker, it looks like I've got you trapped" Max straddled her body. "Max get off of me, come get off…Max get off of me, I can't breathe" Liz said, squirming to get free. "Say it…come on say it" Max said, still holding her tight. "What?" Liz asked, still trying to break free. "Say that Max Evans is the best leader, the best boyfriend, and all around great." Liz looked in his eyes, she lean up as far as she could and gave him a heated passionate kiss.   
  
Max got off of her and lies on his side. "But I want you to know Liz, that I'll miss you every second that we are apart. I don't know how I'm going to survive without you for a whole week; all I know is that when I get back; you'll be here waiting for me." Max looked into her eyes. "I'll love you forever Liz." Liz got on top of Max; the same way he did to her, and held him down. "Do you promise?" Liz asked. Max got his arms free and flipped Liz onto her back "Yes, I promise, oh, and Liz, since I am king of an alien race; I'm the one who should be on top" Max said, as he kissed her. "I'm all yours…your highness" Liz started kissing his neck and moved to his ear.   
  
Just then the phone rang. "Just let the answering machines get it." Liz said, while gasping for air. (Machine: This is Liz, I can't come to the phone right now; but leave a message) "Liz, its Michael. I know you're there" Max reached over her nightstand and picked up the phone; then handed it to Liz. "Hello" she said. "Liz sorry to bother you, but is Max still there? Isabel just called me looking for Max and asked where he is?" "Yeah Michael, he's here." "Ok, can you tell him that he needs to get home!" "Don't worry Michael; I'll give him the message," Liz said. "Thanks, Goodnight Liz" Liz hung-up the phone. "That was Michael, Isabel has been looking for you" Liz glanced over at her clock/radio, and saw that is was almost 2a.m. It's getting late; Max maybe…ohmigod" Liz put her hand to her mouth and stared at Max's neck. "What?" Max asked as he saw the look on her face.   
  
Max jumped out of bed, and then ran to her mirror; he saw right there on his neck was a bright red hickey. "Max, I'm so sorry. Now you get to go to see you relatives tomorrow, with a love bite on your neck; maybe you should use your power and make it disappear." Liz said feeling bad about what she did, so she pulled her knees to her chest. "No, I'm not getting rid of it" Max said sitting down and pulling Liz next to him, running his fingers through her hair. "Liz!" Max looked in her eyes, but was interrupted again by his pager going off.   
  
Max reached into his pocket and saw the message on his pager that read: MAX, MOM IS WONDERING WHERE YOU ARE? JUST REMEMBER LITTLE BROTHER; WE'RE LEAVING AT 8 O'CLOCK SO STOP MAKING OUT WITH LIZ AND GET HOME NOW! IZ. "It's Isabel, I better get home" Max said grabbing his shoes and car keys. They both climbed out the window and walked over to the ladder. "I'll call you every morning and night ok" Max said, putting his arm around her. Liz stared at the hickey on his neck. "Um, what do you going to do about that?" "I'll hide it from my mom the best; I can thank you for my farewell gift" Max chuckled as he brushed his fingers over the mark. "I only wish I had a gift for you." "That's ok Max, just come home to me." Liz said. "Yes, but here is something to remind you of me." Max reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small silver box. "What this?" she asked. "Well, since the last hickey I gave you was glowing, and you had those flashes, maybe this will be better." Liz opened the box and inside was the pendant. "Max, this is what Isabel took from Atherton house? Wouldn't she be angry that you gave it to me?" Liz asked. "She doesn't know I took it, and besides I trust it in your hands then anyone else's." Max helped her put the necklace on. "Thank you Max. I'll take care of it, and here I want you to have this" Liz placed the broken part of the pendant in Max's hand. He held it up to the other part. "When did you get this?" Max asked looking at the piece. "That guy who took us to the cave Eddie; I think his name was, he gave it to me." Liz said looking in his eyes. "Thank you. I'll keep it close to my heart" he placed it in his shirt pocket.   
  
Max grabbed Liz, lifted her off the ground; and started kissing her passionately. "Oh Max do you really have to leave?" "Yeah, I better go before Isabel calls your parent's phone and you get into trouble." He started to climb down the ladder. "Max wait!" Liz gave him one last kiss. "I love you." Max looked at her and saw her tears. "I love you too." When he reached the bottom; he saw a small flower coming out of the crack in the sidewalk he knelt down, picked it up and held it in his hand. While using his alien powers, Max transformed the small petite flower into a beautiful long stem white rose, then he found a little green card; wrote something inside; tied it to the rose and then called for his beloved Liz.   
  
Liz leaned over her balcony to see what Max wanted, he tossed the rose to her and she read the card.   
  
It read:   
  
To: My Liz,   
  
I will miss you every second that we are apart; but truly we're not apart because; you're in my heart, and I know that I'm in yours. I hope that you like the rose, because you will receive a white rose every 2 hours until we are together again. I LOVE YOU FOREVER, Max.   
  
She held the rose close as she saw her Max walk off.   
  
When Max got home he snuck quietly into his bedroom, but Isabel heard him. "So where were you?" She asked standing in his doorway. "What is it Isabel? You writing a novel because, you can leave that part out and make it a mystery. Now go away!" Max said as he sat down to take off his shoes. "I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me why you took so long at Liz's?" Isabel closed the door and sat down.   
  
"Its none of your business, but if you really want to know; I wanted to spend some time with Liz before I left" Max said. "Really you wanted to spend time with her! Well little brother, why would you want to spend time with her? If I recall that one time Liz left you she barely said two words to you." Isabel stated. "That was different Iz, Liz felt hurt, and now we talked everything out. Our relationship is going back to normal; nothing will every keep us apart again." Max walked over to his desk. "Then what do you plan to do about what Nasedo said concerning our destinies? You're the leader of our planet, our race, it's more important that you follow your destiny then any of us. Max, you're suppose to be with Tess, not Liz she not right for you." Isabel looked at her brother trying to convince him to follow Nasedo.   
  
"You know Isabel, your right I'm the leader and I should follow my destiny but…" Max grabbed her arm tight and stared at her "I want you to know one thing Isabel, I will never be with Tess. Liz is my soulmate and my destiny." Max let go of her arm and pushed here away. "Max, it is written in the book, that you belong with Tess!" she said holding her arm. "Well I don't see you dumping Alex to be with Michael, or pushing Maria into the arms of another guy; so you can fulfill your destiny. Why does it have to be so different for me?" Max said, getting very impatient with his sister. "Max, even our mother said that she was your "young bride" now, what are you going to do?" Isabel asked. "Well I'm going to tell you. Tess will never be my queen; I have chosen Liz to be my queen. Now I want you to leave so I can get my rest." Max said trying to be calm. "Ok…Ok I'm leaving. Oh Max, one other thing, have you seen my necklace the one with the alien symbol on it? I wanted to take it with me." Isabel asked. "Yeah, I took it from your room." "YOU DID WHAT? And what did you do with it Max?" Isabel angrily stated.   
  
Max picked up a photo of Liz and stared at it. "I gave it to my Liz as a symbol of my love, and I trust her with it" Max said, still staring at the picture. Isabel enraged with anger, took the picture from Max's hand, and threw it against the wall causing the glass to shatter into a thousand pieces. "You trust your perfect girlfriend over your own sister, your own flesh and blood. I…I don't." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Hey you two is everything all right? Your mother and I can hear you yelling at the end of the hall!" Mr. Evans said, staring at Max and Isabel. "Sorry Dad, Iz and I were just talking" Max said. "Well you two think you can finish your talk in the morning? Ok goodnight." Mr. Evans said as he left the room. "We will finish this conversation tomorrow." Isabel said standing by the door. "Well I have nothing more to say." Max turned his back to her. As she left she saw Max pull out the small half of the pendant from his pocket. He placed it on a silver chain, and wore it around his neck. Then she saw Max walk over to clean up the broken glass. Isabel walked into her room. "So Max gave the pendant to Liz how sweet…not. Kivar and Nasedo were right that this would happen, and I know what to do get rid of Liz Parker for good" Isabel smile as she laid in bed.  
  
Part 2   
  
It has been 2 days, since Max left with his family to go to Minnesota. One night after Liz talked to Max; she decided to go outside on her balcony and write in her journal.   
  
//JOURNAL ENTRY//   
  
I'm sitting outside under the stars listening to my Gomez CD and thinking of Max. My favorite song is playing 'We Haven't Turned Around", and when that song is played no matter where I; am it reminds me of that one night in December. It was a 'Heatwave' just like tonight, and Alex and I got arrested at a party that was at the Old Soap Factory. Not going into a lot of detail, well after Alex was amazing to what he said to Valenti; I went home sat in my comfortable lawn chair and wrote in my journal. Then Max came by he told me that no matter what we go through, it's all worthwhile for him because we're together; and then we had our first kiss. It was Magical.   
  
Liz then put her journal down and, stared up at the night sky holding her gift from Max, tight in her hand. She closed her eyes dreaming that she was in Max's arms and she fell fast asleep.   
  
The next morning, Liz woke up from the best night sleep she ever had, just then she heard her phone; and she carefully climbs into her bedroom to answer it. "Hello." Liz said picking up her phone. "Good morning beautiful." the voice on the phone said. "Max, you just woke me up a fabulous dream." Liz said. "Was I in this fabulous dream of yours" he asked. "You might had made a cameo appearance, I was to busy kissing this great good-looking guy" she giggled. "Really who was this hot guy you were kissing?"   
  
"He's tall with dark hair, the most beautiful amber eyes that you can get lost in; and get this he is a leader of an alien race." Liz said. "Wow, wait until you hear about the beautiful girl; I was kissing. She also had dark hair and dark eyes that I could get lost in, she was my soulmate." Max said. "Really." Liz said. After Max and Liz talked about their dreams, Liz asked how things were going in Minnesota. "Everything is fine, but something is up with Isabel. She's not acting like herself, its like she is this whole different person." Max said. "Don't worry Max, maybe because she misses Alex" Liz said. "Yeah I'll tell her to give him a called that might make her feel better. So what are your plans today?" Max asked. "Well Maria and Michael are coming over in about 15 minutes; they don't want me sitting around the house; so they are taking me out for a day of fun. You?" "My cousins John and Aaron are taking me site seeing. Are you still getting the roses?"Yeah they just delivered one" "Lizzy" Mrs. Parker said. "Well Max my mom is calling me; I'll talk to you later, I Love You". "I Love You too, bye." Max said, hanging up the phone.   
  
Liz hung up her phone. "Lizzy" her mother called her again. "Yeah mom" Liz said slipping on her robe and opening the door. "Honey sorry to bother you, but were you on the phone?" she asked. "Yeah Max just called, is something wrong mom?" "No nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you that your father and I are going to California for a week; while the Crashdown is being remodeled ok, so if you invite Maria, Alex, or Michael over you can use the grill. Just help yourselves to anything in the kitchen, ok" Nancy told her daughter. "Ok thanks mom, so when should you be home?" "We're coming back Monday or Tuesday sweetie, and when the worker are here try to stay out of their way. If anything goes wrong here is the number of the hotel, and you know our cell phone number, right " Mr. Parker said. "Don't worry dad…mom have a great trip, and see you in a week " Liz hugged both her parents and once they left Liz ran upstairs to get ready. Maria and Michael pulled up and honked the horn. Liz ran out, but she noticed another rose lying on the welcome mat. "Lizzy come on," Maria said. Liz picked up the rose and held it close to her. "Come on, Liz no time to be thinking about Max right now; its time to party" Maria said pulling Liz towards the Jetta. "So how many roses is that now?" Michael asked. "Well Max has been gone for two days. The florist delivers from 8a.m. to 6p.m., so you do the math; I have received 5 roses a day for two days equals 10; plus the two from this morning and the one he made on the night he left the equals 13 roses." Liz said, being the math wiz. "Wow, Max must really love you to do all of this." Maria said giving a cold stare to Michael. "Are we ready to go?" Michael asked waiting for the girls to put on their seatbelts.   
  
The whole afternoon, Liz, Maria, & Michael went everywhere to the movies, the UFO Center (which they don't stay very long, because Liz was upset that Max wasn't there), and to the carnival; where Michael won Maria a stuffed Dalmatian puppy and Liz a black and white teddy bear. While they were driving down the road, Gomez played on the radio. Liz held the teddy bear close to her and thought of Max. When the song was over the DJ came on. "This is KROZ the station that plays the hottest songs, and that was 'We Haven't Turned Around by Gomez'; which was requested from a Max Evans who is in Minneapolis, Minnesota to a Liz Parker who lives right here in Roswell. He said that he loves you Liz, and can't wait till he comes home to be with you. Now don't change that dial, cause we are going to be play love songs all throughout the day right here on KROZ." Maria turned down the radio and stared at Liz who had tears in her eyes. "Liz, are you all right? Did you know that Max was going to do that?" Maria asked. "No, I had no clue he is just so wonderful." Liz said.   
  
Michael dropped Liz off at home, so that she could get ready for dinner. "Liz, we'll be back in 2 hours to pick you up ok, are you going to be alright?" Maria asked giving Liz a hug. "Yeah, I'll be fine" she said walking to her door spotting two more roses. She picked them up, and opened the door, and waved bye to Maria and Michael. Then shut the door and went upstairs.   
  
When Liz got to her room she felt so tired that she thought that she would a short nap before getting ready. While she slept she dreamed of her and Max.   
  
\\ Liz's Dream\\   
  
In the dream, her and Max were on a beach and no one was around. The only sounds were of the waves crashing to the shore. Max had his arms tight around her as they both watched the sun setting in the horizon. Then all of the sudden the scenery changed, and Liz was now in a dark cold room. Liz touched the walls trying to find a door; once she found it; she used all of her strength to open it. The door leads to another room where she saw Max standing there; she called out his name but he didn't hear her. She tried to run to him but a powerful force held her back. Liz continued staring at Max saw someone else running to him, it was Tess. Max put his arms tight around Tess's waist and gave her a passionate kiss. Liz not believing what she was looking at called to Max again. Max and Tess stopped kissing, and stared at Liz; they walked over to her. "Liz what are you doing here invading Max's dreams like this?" Tess said rubbing her hand on Max's hard chest. "What do you mean what am I doing here? Max is my boyfriend, not yours so why don't you get out." Liz said trying to reach for Max but couldn't. Tess and Max started laughing, "Do you really think Max loves you, that you were the love of his life, he was only using you to find the orb." Tess said. "What?" Liz said as she felt her heart breaking. "Thank you Liz. That sent him into my arms and now that we don't need you here there is only one thing left to do." Tess used her power to create a knife. She stabbed Liz in the stomach and whispered in her ear "He will always be mine." \\End of Dream\\   
  
Liz suddenly woke up with a sharp pain in her stomach. She tried to get up, but the pain in her stomach was so intense that she laid back down. "What was that dream about" she asked herself, as she reached for her bottle of water that sat on her nightstand. "I know Max would never act like that. I'll talk to Maria about it later; what I need to do is get 10 more minutes of rest, then I'll get ready." Liz said as she took five deep breaths she closed her eyes, just as her body began to relax her head started pounding.   
  
Liz held onto the pendant that was around her neck, when she started getting visions. In her first vision, Liz saw Max leaving the Crashdown; he was walking the alley; when he met up with two of Kyle's football buddies. Liz saw them beating up Max, she felt every punch and kick, they inflicted on him, and then it was over. Liz opened her eyes and her body was aching. She carefully sat up and glanced over at her mirror, when she saw her reflection a shock came to her face. "Ohmigod" Liz said. On her face there was a bruise on her left cheek, a small cut on her forehead, and a fat lip. "How did I get these?" she asked herself. Liz then remembered the day she waited for Max and, his face had the same marks. Liz held the pendant tight in her hand and softly whispered, "This isn't real." Liz released the necklace and looked at her mirror again, and the bruises were gone, but her head was still pounding.   
  
Liz got off her bed and slowly walked to her bathroom for some more water and two Advil's. After she took the pills; then she started to feel a little better. When she walked back to her bed, she felt her body began to shake. Liz fell to the floor, as she gripped the alien pendant tight. She saw another vision. This time she saw Max again but he was in a white padded room. Agent Pierce and his surgeons were torturing Max. Liz felt everything that they were doing to him, and like before it ended quickly. Liz sat up. This time she felt dizzy and nausea; so she crawled over to the toilet, and threw up. After throwing up twice, Liz pulled herself up onto her feet; and shuffled over to the sink to clean herself up. Turning the faucets on, her tears started streaming down her face "Why is this happening to me?" she said before splashing cool water in her face. "Why?" Just then the phone rang. Liz turned off the water and went to answer it. As she reached for her phone, another strong force struck Liz, and she collapsed on her bed knocking her phone onto the floor.   
  
[At Michael's Apartment]   
  
Maria has been trying to get a hold of Liz. "Michael, I'm staring to get worried why isn't Liz picking up?" Maria said, pacing back and forth. "Well its not 6 o'clock yet, maybe she's still getting ready." Michael said, putting his shoes on. "Yeah but I've been trying to call for a half hour. Why isn't she picking up?" she said still pacing. "Look, we'll go over and if she is not ready we can wait for her. Besides how big of a groove are you planning to put in my floor?" Michael took the phone from her hand gave her a kiss and they walked out to the Jetta.   
  
When they parked in front of the Crashdown; five construction workers were finishing up for that day. So Maria and Michael walked around the side to where the Parker door was, and saw another rose lying on the mat. Maria picked up the rose, and used her key to open the door. "Liz?" Maria asked as they walked in. Michael when over to the table and turned on the light. "Liz, we're here." Michael said. "I'm going to check on her, wait here." Maria said, walking up the stairs heading towards Liz's bedroom.   
  
Maria knocked opened her door; saw the phone on the floor, and Liz sprawled across the bed. "Lizzy, its Maria it time to wake up." Maria said shaking her. She then placed her hand on Liz's forehead to see if she had a fever, but she didn't. Liz's entire body was ice cold. Maria started to panic "MICHAEL!" Maria screamed. He heard her and ran upstairs to see what was going on. He walked in and saw Maria trying to   
  
Wake Liz up. "Liz, come on wake up, snap out of it" she said. "Michael, help me! She is so cold we have to do something" Michael hugged Maria and told her that everything will be all right "Ok we need to calm down. You go find as many blankets you can. I'm going to try to call Alex." Maria came back with 4 heavy blankets and 3 pillows. Michael took the pillows and propped her head up while Maria threw the blankets on her. Michael tried to contact Alex; but they couldn't find him. Maria and Michael watched Liz as her body began shaking. Liz gripped tighter to the pendant, and slowly her body started to be relaxed. "Michael what is happening?" Maria asked. Michael sat next to Liz and placed his hand on her face. "She stopped shaking and her temperature is returning to normal, she's going to be ok"   
  
Liz felt the warm hand on her cheek "Max?" Liz whispered "Max is that you?" Liz opened her eyes, but it wasn't Max in front of her it was Michael. "Liz are you ok?" Michael asked. "Michael what are you doing here? Maria." "Liz, we have been trying to call you for an hour, so when you didn't pick up we came over. I came to your room and you were passed out, so I tried to wake you but when I felt how cold you were I panicked; so Michael came up we covered you with blankets to warm you up. Then your body started shaking and just now you woke up," Maria said sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "Liz what happen?" Maria asked hugging Liz. "I don't know." Liz said as Maria squeezed her tighter. "Maria to tight" Liz said gasping for air. "Oh sorry." she said letting her go. "Were just happy you're all right," Michael said giving her a hug too.   
  
As he held her, Liz got another flash. She saw this time Michael, when he was in her bed almost dying; because he was in that sweat when he went to see Riverdog. Michael felt Liz's body shake and laid her back down. Liz was gasping for air and Michael stood back. "Liz, Liz!" Maria said. Liz opened her eyes and Maria saw that they're white. "Liz, oh my god, Michael what is happening to her?" Liz moved her hand so she could hold the pendant. When she did, Liz closed her eyes and her body was relaxed again; she opened her eyes and they're back to normal. "Liz are you ok?" Maria asked. "Liz are you getting visions?" Michael asked. Liz didn't look at him only nodded her head. "Why am I getting these visions; and why are they so painful, and why is this happening to me?" Liz said she hugged Maria as tears started falling down her cheek.   
  
Michael shocked at what was happening decided to leave the room to get some air. "Michael." Maria called him "Do you mind making Liz some hot tea with honey?" "Sure thing." he said walking towards the Parker's kitchen. Michael filled the teakettle with water; placed it on the stove, and sat down to think to himself. "Ok why is Liz getting flashes of when I was sick; I remember when she first stared get flashes when her and Max would kissed, they didn't bring her any pain. I don't understand it".   
  
[Meanwhile in Minnesota]   
  
Max is sitting in the guest room; he was using, ready to call Liz. "Max" Isabel called for him. "I'm in here Iz," he said, putting the phone back down. "What are you doing? " she asked. "Well I'm going to give Liz, a call; I promise to call her every morning and night, ok bye." Max said hating that his sister is invading his love life. "Don't do that, why don't you give Tess a call. See how your future wife is not that crazy alien lover Liz Parker. Tess is the right one for you" Max was anger at what she said about Liz; took his hand and, slapped Isabel across the face. "Don't you ever talk about my Liz like that you got that? No I not going to talk to Tess, I will never talk to her or be with her, and I want you to stay out of me love life. Now get out!" Max pushed Isabel out the door, and locked it so that she couldn't get in. Isabel held her cheek and ran to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and used her powers to remove the red mark on her cheek from Max's hand "Fine no more miss nice alien. Now Max will have to chose between fulfilling your destiny or Liz's life."   
  
[Back in Roswell, Liz's bedroom]   
  
Liz was still getting painful visions and they were getting worse and Michael and Maria didn't know how to help her. After 25 minutes the visions stopped for a while, so Liz fell asleep. Just then the phone rang. Michael answered it. "Parker residence, Michael speaking." "Michael, what are you doing at Liz's?" Max asked worried that something was wrong. "Max, Maria and I are over here; something is wrong." Michael said, in a calming voice. "What is it Michael, what is wrong with Liz?" Max said, he knew that it was about Liz. "Max, she is getting horrible visions, and they are really affecting her. Max when Maria and I came over her whole body was cold; and then an hour ago she started shaking, and her eyes turned white. Max, I haven't seen anything like this, and she has been calling your name" Michael said. "Well how is she now?" Max asked. "She's sleeping but I don't know how these vision start." Michael told Max. "Ok tell Liz that I'm coming, and Michael I'll be on the next flight to Roswell. I'll call you when I get to the St. Paul's airport; let you know what flight I'm on, ok " Max said. "Don't worry Max, I'll take care of her" Michael hung up the phone. Max put the phone down; reached for his duffle bag and, he sat on the bed thinking of Liz. He brushed his fingers on the hickey that she gave him, then he reached for the small part of the pendant, and held on to it tight and said "Liz if you can hear me I'm on my way, I love you Liz."   
  
Part 3   
  
Just as Max hung up the phone with Michael; he starts to prepare himself with the new information about the love of his life, Liz. Soon after that he calls the St. Paul's airport to get the next plane back to   
  
Roswell, New Mexico.   
  
[Meanwhile back in Roswell]   
  
Liz is still holding the necklace that Max gave her as a symbol of their undying love for each other. Unfortunely after holding it this time she received another deja-vu kind of vision. It was of her and Max in the Viva Las Vegas adventure; when they were talking about the possibilities of ever being wedded; also see him as they turned in a swirl as they're wed, but then he explains that he said a memory flashback. Liz jumps in her bed with her head pounding. "He can't know." Liz said. Michael then went over to the bed where he shakes her bed; her warm bed, which was filled with Max's Californian for men scent. "He is coming home, for you, Liz. Listen, you know how Max worries about you constantly" Michael spoke with a deep worried tone. "He can't come back; disrupt his vacation with his family, just for me" Liz stated angrily. Michael got upset and blurted out "Max worries: like is my Liz Parker O.K.? Just about all the time, especially after you just pulled that stunt in Vegas you know…" he trials off as he is interrupted by Liz. "Yes, I do Michael. I hurt him very much that day and, he still doesn't know the real reason I did it, I only did it for him and his future." "What the hell are you talking about Liz? He doesn't know about what?" Michael spoke out in a mean tone. Liz then hesitated at first "Nothing, Michael don't worry about it, O.K."   
  
Just then Maria confronted her on/off again spaceboy. "Yes, Geurin, if Liz wants to tell you she will, so just leave her alone, spaceboy" Michael's face was in disbelief like he was confused and about to jump down both of the girls throats. "Liz, what are you holding in your hands? Is that an alien artifact? Because if it is I what to know about; or I can use my powers, and get it myself." Michael was about to finish speaking his mind then Maria said. "Michael is that your cell phone ringing?" The cell phone was in Michael's back pocket of his pants, it was supposed to be on vibrated but it beeped anyway. "Hello Geurin speaking I am having a crisis please call me back in about an hour!"   
  
All of a sudden, Max shouted. "Oh, my god is my Liz Parker O.K.? I'm coming home later tonight around 10:00 pm, so I will be arriving there around midnight. Bye Michael" Max hung up the phone, just as his older dumb ass sister Isabel walked in the room. "Who was that Max?" she asked. "Michael" Max stated. "What happened now?" Izzy opened her big bulky mouth. "Nothing is wrong at all. I am going back to Roswell" Max said to his underachieved sister. "What did you call me?" Isabel shouted. "Underachieved. You're a big bossy control freak who can't find a man, and you're never going to tell anyone ever about our secret identity" Max stated with his leader ways.   
  
"Oh, that is right. You're the King, the almighty King. I guess that would make your precious human girlfriend Liz Parker, your new appointed Queen, huh." Isabel said, while giving her brother a bold look. "What the hell does that mean? Are you telling me that you hate my girlfriend?" Max angrily snotty stated to his older sis.   
  
[Across the U.S. in Roswell]   
  
Michael is holding Liz in the bathroom; trying to keep her head up, because her visions are making her extremely sick. "Michael is she O.K.? Maybe I should make her something to help her feel better." Maria finally said, after seeing her best friend falls onto the floor; and threw up several times in pain. "Maria, Liz is going to be fine. Now go get her some water, and a wet washcloth," Michael stated as he gave an order. "Michael, I'm O.K. Right now all I really need is my Max, holding me in his arms" Liz sadly said.   
  
[Meanwhile back in Minneapolis]   
  
Max is still fighting with his stuck-up sister. "I really wish Michael was here to keep you in line," Max stated. "Of course you would; so he can take your side, and start talking to me like I am a child" Isabel said. "I want to know why you hate my girlfriend so much, right now!" Max looked pissed off and stated with a harsh tone. "Well let's start with; you almost being exposed when you did that stupid heroic thing by saving her life, after being shot in Crashdown Café. Then there was the healing, to turn to a connection, which has you deeply involved with that little home wrecker. Plus she also spilled all our secrets to her human pals. I really don't understand how you could do that to me, or to Michael, Max." Isabel loudly shouted to her little brother. "Well you started dream walking your so called human boy-toy Alex. Try that defense bossy the cow. You want to know why Liz and I have such a great connection? Maybe its because I have loved her since…." Max's words trailed as they were interrupted by Izzy's words. "I have loved her since the third grade, oh get over your self-centerness for a second here."   
  
"When you healed that goody-goody girlfriend of yours, you also almost exposed me, your sister and Michael, your brother. So don't talk to me, Max about liking Liz; the love of your life. Yuck" Izzy said with a smiling grin.   
  
As Max and Izzy keep fighting, their mom Diane Evans walked out of the kitchen after checking her newest food creation, to see what all this commotion was all about. "Ahum, kids, what is going on? This is no way to act during a family weekend." "Nothing is wrong, mom" Max innocently stated. "No, I was just explaining to Max how this weekend is important to you & dad" Max's sister said.   
  
Then the doorbell rang. Max raced to answer it, as he is opening it.   
  
A young woman the same age as Max, is standing there.   
  
Max is in shock when he sees her. "Hi, Lisa." "Max, you do remember Lisa Winthrop, don't you?" Diane says as she looks at her son. "Hi Maxwell, how are you, I haven't seen in awhile?" Lisa said in her soft voice. "How are you Mrs. Evans?" she added. "Well I have been pretty busy with things in Roswell." "Max, honey. Why don't you get Lisa some coffee & cake?" Diane said. "I'll take some cake. I really don't like coffee; I can get really jumpy sometimes. Thanks Mrs. Evans. Max, would you show me the kitchen?" Lisa answered. "Oh, hi Isabel" Lisa said while giving her a really stern upsetting look. "So how are your parents doing Lisa?" Diane stated. "Fine, ah Max, how is West Roswell High going for you" Lisa eagerly asked Max. "I have been doing just fine there; the atmosphere is fabulous and, I have a lot of friends" Max stated with a happy look. "Yes, and he has a…" Izzy, his very nosy sis; interrupted her gorgeous brother Max. "I have no intention of telling my news to her unless she asks first. So if you don't mind; I would like to continue my visit with my friend Lisa." And once again his very own snotty sister now interrupts him. "Don't you mean your ex-girlfriend, the one…?" Izzy tried to finish but Max continued his sentence… "Remember, if I heard one more thing about my past, I will really be ticked off with you" as Max finished talking. "Max & Isabel; please stop yelling. Oh and Max, Lisa would like to speak to you" Diane said. Max & Izzy returned to the kitchen where Diane Evans and Lisa Winthrop were sitting. "So Lisa are you considering moving to a summer/hotter climate like Roswell, New Mexico?" Max suggested to her. "Oh, so you can be closer to my brother, right " Izzy said with a grin to devil less that Max was started to roll his eyes. "Do you know what, Izzy why don't know stop making comments to your brother and said them to my face." "Well you heart-less bitch you either have gotten more snotty, or you have just be plain old Isabel?" Lisa said with the most demanding look in her eyes. "What the hell does that mean?" Izzy started to demand herself. "What I mean is that you are a convening little bitch who wants to destroy any type of relationship that your brother has ever had, or has right now". As Lisa spoke Max heard everything she was saying. Max then spoke up and grabbed Lisa's arm. "Lisa, do you really hate my sister that much to call her that word." "What word?" Lisa stated innocently. "BITCH, that's the word, she isn't one. That's my sister that you are talking about here, Lisa" as Max finally let out his hurtful words.   
  
[Back on Earth - New Mexico of course]   
  
Liz is in more pain. "Another migraine, huh?" Maria asked with deep concern for her best friend. "Yes, it really hurts, Maria. I don't know how to stop them. They feel like my head is going to explode" Liz holds up her necklace once again, and receives another painful vision of her Max dead in a fire trying to save somebody's life. "No oh my-no-Max no he can't be." Liz's words drift off as Michael approached her from behind and grabs her. "Liz, what is wrong that made you just fall over your bed?" "Max is… Michael" Liz could hardy make herself said that word. "DEAD!" "No way, he wouldn't let that happen, all things considering your Liz, his Liz. He wouldn't just sit and do nothing; he'd call us; and if he doesn't I will" Michael said as he took charge.   
  
[1 hour later]   
  
Maria walks over towards Michael. "Michael, Liz is shaking terrible and needs to see a doctor; those migraines are back, and they're worse than before. "Than we need to find the source to the pain that is giving her those migraining visions." Michael once again took charge. "I think you should call Max right away before Liz hurts with even more painful… " Maria is interrupted by Liz floating in the air. Michael then sees something. "The necklace, Max gave her is cursed; I'm going to take Liz to the hospital. Then call Max; hopefully he will know."   
  
[Back in Minnesota]   
  
Lisa is still staring at Max. When his cell phone goes off. "Hello, Max speaking." "Max, its Michael, your girlfriend is in terrible pain. She is having horrible visions; painful ones about you, and her there aren't getting any better. You need to get home ASAP. I think that necklace you gave her has something to do with it. I have to go; Maria needs help with Liz. Bye." "Michael, hello. He must of hung up" Max stated to himself. "Ladies, I am sorry but we have to go back to Roswell. Liz is in a lot pain, but I don't understand how" Max walked toward his sister and Lisa as he spoke. Just then Lisa noticed something different about Isabel. "Iz is there something wrong with you?" "No, why" Iz said. Then Isabel begins to form a sentence when her eyes become a coal black color. "Max, what happens to be wrong with Liz?"   
  
"Michael said; it has to do with the necklace I gave her. Did it do anything to you when you wore it?" "No, I only wore it for a few days" Izzy said. "O.K." Max said. Lisa walked toward Isabel. "I am so glad it is working, maybe my brother will realize she isn't for him," Izzy said to herself. "What do you mean?" Lisa said. "How did you hear that? Only aliens can hear my secret thoughts" Izzy stated. "Are you planning some type of voodoo on Max's girlfriend?" Lisa asked.   
  
"Come on ladies" Max said in the background. "Maybe he should be with you instead of Liz." "I am telling Max," Lisa said. "Do and I will kill you too," Izzy said in a rage. Lisa then found Max. "Max, I need to talk to you right now, it is about your sister." "Can it wait until we get on the plane?" Max added. "We--?" Lisa was shocked to say. "Yes, I want you to meet Liz." "O.K. then maybe then I can help save Liz alone Max's side. I don't want Iz to hurt her or Max again. What will I do should I tell him, and of I do. Iz will kill her," Lisa stated. "Kill who?" Max asked as her overheard Lisa. "Izzy wants to kill who?"   
  
Max just stared at Lisa's face for about 3 mins, as he tried to figure out what was going on with his sister. "Hold on, Max. I really need to talk to your sister alone, please." "Sure, no problem. Just be quick about it, we have to leave soon for the airport." Just then Max turns away from Lisa and Iz, and moves towards the kitchen to speak to his mom. "Yes, Max I will be ready to leave soon" Isabel said as her irrating voice carried over to the next room.   
  
"No way in hell are you leaving until I receive some answers from you and you alone" Lisa shouted out. "So whatever do you mean, Lisa?" she said to Lisa shocked/scared face. "What I mean; is that you are doing something to Max's girlfriend, Liz Parker and I want to know what it is?" "You don't know anything about Miss goody-goody Parker do you?" Izzy stated. "Well I know that Max is deeply in love with someone. And you aren't going to hurt her, but if you do you'll wish you hadn't done it" Lisa cracked a threat towards Iz. Isabel removed her smile and closed her eyes in a deep sense of connection with someone. "Done." Isabel finally said to herself. Behind Lisa's back her hands were filled up with pure lighting of hatred and mistrust for Isabel. "I can see what you are doing Isabel, you can't keep any secrets from me. I'm just like you, so don't try it" Lisa said with a grin so happy that it almost began to show a worried look inside that same smile. "You can't touch me Lisa. What do you know about my brother and his girlfriend?" Izzy stated, while her desperate act being to show its true colors. "While I can semi-read your mind; which means that you, Izzy Evans have something to hide from your brother, Max. Well?" Lisa stated. Just then Lisa's hands got greener with shocks. "I don't understand how do you know about me, the necklace and…" Iz trails off her sentence but Lisa intervenes to finish her statement. "What else could you possible use to make Liz Parker sick?" "Nothing, it is none of your business anyway" Iz said. "Actually, it is. If it affects Max, it does bother me. So what the hell does that mean?" Lisa finally asked. While waiting for an answer from Isabel, Max walked into the same room where his sister & Lisa were.   
  
"So are you two almost ready to go soon. The departure time is at 10:00pm, and it is almost 9:00pm, so we have to get a move on" Max said with a worried look as Max left to go to another room. He started to feel weird vibes coming from his sister and Lisa; but then he shrugged it off. Max was more worried about his girlfriend Liz. She was going to hell right now in the Crashdown because of some unknown force getting inside her head. "My Lizzie, will be o.k. I hope Michael and Maria are taking good care of her right now; because if anything ever happened to Liz; I will want to wither up and die" Max said to himself as he looked through his aunt's bathroom mirror as he was also collecting his electric shaver and toothbrush. Back in their aunt's living room, Isabel and Lisa are still having a little tiff about Max. "If you so much as lay a hand on your brother's head, I will hurt you myself," Lisa said with a guaranteed look on her face. "How in the world are you going to do that Lisa? Max is dating snotty Parker; you are standing in this room with me, and not with my brother" Izzy finally blurted out. "I know that he loves Liz, I could see it written all over his face. He really loves her. But he needs to know the truth about plenty of different things. I still love him myself and I really wish sometimes; I could but I know its not meant to be. He wants to be with Liz, so let it be Isabel Bitch Evans. Liz is a much better person than you could ever be to your brother; she lets him be exactly how he wants to be. You don't get me started…" Lisa really let Isabel have it, as she gave is that pep talk Izzy hands begin to glow. "Are you hurting Liz again haven't you done enough to her already…"   
  
[Mean time back in the Land Of Enchantment…]   
  
Liz was starting to shake. "Michael, Liz is having convulsions I am getting really worried. Where is Max already?" Maria looked at her boyfriend in a worried panicky way. "I don't know but I need some more man power over here. I guess we need to call Alex over for help." Michael talked, as Liz's strength was too much for even a strong alien powerful man like Michael. Michael and Maria try to decide which one of them needs to stay with Liz and another goes to call Alex. Maria then realized that she needed to stay with her best friend rather than call her other best friend Alex, so Michael did it.   
  
"Alex, hey its Michael" Michael talked as Alex answered the phone. "Oh hey Michael what's up with you?" Alex spoke casually as he picked up the phone. "I need you to come over Liz's it's an emergency, Maria is going ballistic worrying about Liz" before Michael could get another word in Alex interrupted. "What is wrong with Liz, did Max…" "No Max is in Minneapolis with his family and trying to get a flight the last time I talked to him. He is worried just like the rest of us but more" Michael spoke again.   
  
In within 5 minutes, Alex was knocking on the Crashdown door, he ran upstairs were Liz's bedroom door was wide open. Michael and Maria stood by Liz's bedside shaking their heads in complete dumbfoundment not even coming close to figuring out who in their right mind would be doing this until Alex finally caught his breath from running and spoke out. "Who could be doing this to Liz." "We have no idea, but I hope Max gets here soon, I don't know how long Liz can stand this torture without Max here to help her again." "So should we call an ambulance?" Alex shot Michael a stern look as he spoke about his best friend. "No, it will expose everything about me, my brother and sister have done to help you humans." "But, you don't understand, that anything ever happens to Liz your bother Max will go ballistic about it, he will freak out, go insane. O.K." Alex spoke in a more worried tone. "O.K. but we need to have Max here" Maria spoke then stood on front of Liz with a shocked look. "Oh my god… Michael, Liz is shaking and floating again. When in the hell is Max getting here." "Go get some towels in the bathroom we need to cool her off pronto" as Michael stated to everyone they all got a towel and waited for Max to arrived.   
  
[Minneapolis]   
  
Max is waiting for his sister and friend Lisa to stop arguing. "So Isabel, are you going to tell me what you are up too; or do I need to pry all that info out of your head myself," continued to fight with Iz. "Lisa, what are you talking about? The fact that you need to leave your…" Max walks in room interrupting Lisa 's trace of thought. "Hey ladies, I don't want to interrupt your little fighting sessions, but we need to leave very soon; my Liz's life is at stake." "Max speaks about his precious little Lizzie; like she is the only one in his life that cares for him at all" Izzy spoke as if her brother wasn't even in the room. "I can't believe you…you bitch" as Lisa tries to finish her sentence under her breath; Isabel leaves to pack her clothes. Lisa then spots Max in another room.   
  
"Max, I need to speak with you in a room where your sister can't hear us." "Sure, yeah of course" Max said. "Max, we really need to talk about a few things like, about what is going on with your sister." "What's going on with Isabel and you, Lisa?" "Well first of all, the latest facts are that I think that she is doing to Liz." "Like what?" Max spoke again. Lisa couldn't keep her eyes off Max; he used to be hers and just hers, but he was in the room alone with her. Finally. "Max, I am still…" Max interrupts Lisa. "When is she going to be ready?"   
  
"I am still in love with you." Lisa finally gets to blurt out the rest of her sentence to Max. "I needed you to know this because, I really have to show you something very important; but now I can't take anymore of this" Lisa speaks to Max through her green eyes to his doey brown ones. She then takes her right hand and rests it on Max's shoulder. "Max, I can't keep my eyes off you one second. I wish that we could just start…" as Lisa continues to let her words drift, her lips get closer to Max's and they begin to stare until each other's eyes once again. "I should tell you I haven't been able to stop thinking about the night of the baseball game." "Lisa, what?" Max forgot as he spoke. "Maybe we should recreate that memory; or maybe just half of it." Right at that moment Lisa eases into a small peck on his lips, but Max hesitates a little - then returns the kiss back this time with a little tongue. Lisa and Max start going back and forth with their own mini tonsil hockey play offs.   
  
5 seconds later Max is holding Lisa in very tight embrace; so tight that they could just feel each other's hearts beating in a fast impulse through the roof. Lisa started to unbutton some of Max's shirt, so she could put her hands down his semi-hairy chest, and as she did that Max got very aroused. "Lisa I need to go into the bathroom and take a nice cold shower before I go to the airport." "O.K." Lisa answered. As Max was getting into the shower, Lisa followed him in. "Do you mind if I join you, trying to conserving water really, beside haven't we seen each other naked before now." Max jumps back to let her in, not knowing what was really going on. He then took Lisa into his broad arms against those hard abs and kissed her with tongue and all. Lisa then leaned forward to the floor of the tub and curled up around Max's waist. She then pushed Max's chest closer to her as if she wanted Max to just make love to her right there. "Yes, Max take me now" Lisa screamed out. Max pulls Lisa in the water and starts kissing again this time more intense. They grabbed each other onto the floor of the bathroom, rolling around in nothing, but themselves. Max then pick-up Lisa, and carries her into one of the spare bedrooms in his aunt's house. As Max push Lisa into his horny alien abyss; she starts moaning and groaning his name. "Max-oh my- Max. More. More." Max then stops for 2 minutes then resumes his new act, until there was a knock on the bedroom door.   
  
"Max, I am ready to go, where is Lisa. I haven't seen her in an hour?" Isabel said. Max could only hear his sister not see her, because Lisa had herself still wrapped around his waist in the shower at his aunt's house. Lisa finally spoke to Max in a hot voice. "Max, oh my god that was amazing just like the first time." "I need to go to the airport. Oh my no the airport! Liz. Roswell. Pain!" Max spoke up as he jumped off the bed. He couldn't even realize what just had happened between him and his ex-girlfriend. "What?" Max spoke out as he was looking at his watch? "Oh my god, look at the time, the plane is leaving in a few minutes" Max added those words to his already confusing state. Lisa just glazed over towards Max; she was so happy with herself, and now she needed to tell him the whole truth about her. "Max, we desperately need to talk very soon" Lisa spoke for the first time since they made love. "We will, I promise just after I check on my Lizzie" Max answered. "It is very important that I can't wait that long to tell you" Lisa said to Max. Lisa then reached out to touch Max's arm and turned him toward her. "Its about me…" Lisa's words trail off as there were interrupted by Isabel very irrating voice.   
  
"Max it is almost 9:30pm shouldn't we leave now for the airport?" Izzy said. "Yes, but Lisa what were you going to say to me?" Max questioned Lisa. "It can wait, I guess for a little while longer."   
  
As everyone was piling into Max's rental car, Isabel was doing some of her hocus pocus with her powers, and Lisa spotted her doing something with her hands. "Now Kivar, honey, Liz will feel death pretty soon. Unless Ms. Lisa Winthrop tries to stop me." Iz said as she spoke with her mind. "I will tell Max everything on that plane you can count on it!" Lisa stated as a promise.   
  
[Meanwhile in Roswell]   
  
Liz is still shaking and experiencing migraine headaches. Michael, Maria, and Alex just try to comprehend what is going on with their best friend. "Does anyone have a major grudge against Liz that you know of?" Michael asked Maria and Alex. "No, I mean maybe some of the football jocks working for Valenti?" Maria said. "No, he doesn't even know about this whole situation anyway" Michael stated once more. Liz just then floated once more this time to the ceiling. "Michael, what do we do?" Alex and Maria asked together with a worried look.   
  
"Max, I need Max now. He can stop this pain; and whoever, or whatever is doing this to me." Liz finally spoke out after at least 5 minutes of being none-verbal. "Max, Where are you? I really need you please come home" Liz added.   
  
Alex looked at his best friend seeing that she missed her alien boyfriend, and was screaming messages to him in thin air. He too was missing his alien girlfriend Isabel. Alex then remembers that close to almost 2 years ago; he wasn't even supposed to call her that let alone show that emotion towards her. "Alex what is wrong with you now?" Maria asked. "I don't mean to sound so selfish, but I really missed Isabel" Alex added. "How can you say that Alex? You miss her great! While Liz is in all that pain, all your thinking about is Isabel. I don't believe this" Maria said giving Alex a very angry grin. "Maria is right Alex! Isabel is evil, Alex. She is doing this painful curse of visions to me. I know it" Liz finally spoke again. As Liz began to speak once more she rose up in a shake and was very pale in the face. "Liz, your pale" Alex stated. "She is giving me this pain to me right now. My eyes are hurting me very badly. I hope Max will do something about this when he returns home. Isabel will pay for what she is doing to me," Liz said to everyone in the room.   
  
Just then Liz got another rush of visions; this time they're about Max being hurt, tortured and on the floor with Isabel laughing at the site of him. Izzy then said to Liz. "You are the reason that my brother ended up this way." "No, she can't kill him, I love him, I won't let her" Liz said to herself.   
  
[Finally back at the St. Paul's Airport]   
  
Max, Lisa, and Isabel arrived in Max's rental car with 5 bags. 1 for himself, 2 for Lisa, and 3 for Isabel. All threes of them got their tickets from the ticket counter, after being searched in those thin metal detectors. "Are you two ready too go home? Lisa will just love Roswell" Max stated. Lisa grabs the tickets from the counter guy, and looks at them as she makes a comment to herself. "I will show Isabel Evans; who is the queen in this situation" Lisa looks over to Max and worries. "That bitch won't hurt her brother ever again according to my plan."   
  
Max walks over to Lisa's seat and; takes the tickets from her tiny hands that he had touched earlier during their little pleasure cruise. "Lisa, what is wrong with these tickets? Why is my sister seating in coach while we're in 1st class. I thought that we were all be seated in one part of the plane together?" Max said with a worry grin. "Well I guess that the plane is full after there was only 2 seats left to use" Lisa said as she looked at Izzy staring at her brother's face. "Max & I will seat in 1st class, so Iz I guess that leaves you in coach" Lisa stated the oblivious.   
  
"The announcer for boarding will be coming on the PA soon for boarding. So I guess we need to get our stuff together, right ladies" Max looked around noticing passengers, and the pure tension between his sister and Lisa, his ex, as he talked. The three grabbed their entire luggage and headed for their seats as you heard a voice of the PA system. "Everyone now boarding for flight 1947 to Roswell, New Mexico, please board through gates 28A and 29A please, thank you." "Well, Lisa, I guess that would be us right, are you ready to board" Max said as he grabbed her arm. Both Max & Lisa sit down in their 1st class seats as Isabel moves to the back of the coach part of the plane. "I wish I could hear what the brunette is saying to my brother?" Isabel said to herself. "Max, do you mind if I take a little cat-nap. I am awfully tried?" Lisa told Max.   
  
As Lisa drifts off to sleep, Liz is in Roswell trying to find a way to communicate with Max via thoughts. "Maybe there is a person who has been with him for a while; I can use. I am going to try" Liz said to herself. Liz closes her eyes and thinks of Max, but she encounters someone else's mind. "Hello, my name is Liz Parker; I am looking for my boyfriend Max Evans, and do you know where he is? His sister Isabel is doing something to me." Just then, Lisa wakes up in a panic. "Oh my god, Liz, Max's girlfriend in Roswell. I knew Isabel was up to no good; I have to warn Max" Lisa stares at Max while he was sleeping. "I need to tell him everything about me." Max opens his eyes and sees Lisa looking into his eyes. "Lisa, I hope that you will like Liz & Roswell" Max stated. "Max, can we talk in private maybe in the bathroom?" Lisa said as she got up from her seat and grabbed Max's hand too.  
  
Part 4   
  
[Meanwhile in the coach seats]   
  
Isabel is preparing everything that she was going to do, when she returned to Roswell, New Mexico. "I am going to make Liz pay for everything; she has done to me and my brother…"   
  
[Back in the Bathroom]   
  
Lisa can hear everything that Izzy just said to herself. "Max, kiss me all over my body; I want you to hold me, and make love to me again" Lisa bluntly stated. Max and Lisa start kissing all over each other's bodies. Max slowly caresses Lisa's lips with his own a his tongue; and opened her smooth red lips apart to make his way through them. They french kissed with gentle groans & moans coming from both on their heated bodies.   
  
The bathroom floor was a medium sized room with a toilet and black/white tile. Max eased Lisa onto the tile floor; as she takes her hand using her power to close his eyes; while all the buttons fell from his shirt. The shirt showed off his beautiful chest and the rock-hard abs. Lisa took her tongue, and licked Max's body up and down until she heard Max's heartbeat racing. She then reached down to the waistband of his jeans towards the button, the button popped up when her hand moved. Once again over his jeans. As they fell to the floor, along side his button less shirt. Next, Lisa looked at the gorgeous man in front of her in amazement; the only thing left was those red/white heart boxers that he was wearing. Max wakes up looking at Lisa, then his clothes piled up on the opposite side of him.   
  
He tries to stand-up, but Lisa fumbles him back onto the floor. "Lisa, I don't understand why my boxers are still on?" Max suggestly stated. "Because, I was taking my time satisfying my very need." Lisa added. "Max, I need to tell you something that is very important to you and, your future." Lisa continued. "Lisa, just make love to me please" Max stated as he tried to sit-up again, but this time he started something himself. Max stared at Lisa, and took her close to him. She could feel his gigantic hard penis coming into heat, but before either one of knew they were both in heat together.   
  
"Lisa, I want you. I am going to undress you now" Max eagerly said. Max took his hands in the non-alien-guy-capacity, and unbuttoned her black shirt along with her jeans, until all her clothes where on the floor next to his. Now Max. In his red\white heart boxers and; Lisa standing there in her black bikini bra & matching panties, were staring into each other's eyes. They both lie down onto that cold tile in that bathroom, and wildly slipped each other's underwear off. Max slowly took Lisa into his strong arms and began kissing her. Lisa's lips opened up wide as Max again used his own lips to give himself a better direction.   
  
"Oh god Max! Your lips and, arms are so hot too handled. I want more of you, right now; give yourself to me." Lisa jumps onto Max's hard rock abs straddling him; forcing him to growl. Max's pelvis swayed along Lisa's riding his solid penis. "Lisa, harder, harder and slower." Max encouraging her for more, as she moves towards the tip of his manhood, and she holds his hair for balance. "Max, are you ok?" Lisa asked. "I want some more. Ride me like the wind, and hurt me harder" Max said in a whimper. "I have wanted you for such a long time, Max. I want you now, eat me hard" Lisa said, as she had his head toward her. "Don't worry Max, I am on the pill." Lisa added. Max shifts Lisa onto him. "It is Lisa's turn now." Max thinks to himself.   
  
He takes his lower half and synchronizes his movement with her body. Max takes his hand and places them on Lisa's naked hips to push the throttle moves. Max's hard penis reaches its boiling point, as it enters Lisa's soft heated center. It craves to grasp her fully and heavy, as the piece of Max pushed even harder in. Both Max & Lisa push even harder and harder towards each other until, Lisa gives a loud organism to their passion. Once more, Max smoothly glides himself into Lisa; heated flesh and, makes each movement as pleasant & comfortable to her.   
  
"I love you, Maxwell Andrew Evans so much, and I want you for the rest of our lives. There is something that I need to say to you before we land." Lisa eagerly stated.   
  
Before Lisa can continue Max grabs her and begins French kissing once more. "Miss Winthrop, you aren't going anywhere just yet; I am not done with you right now" Max said as he pulled her closer next to him tighter. They had just made wonderful love to each other, but after 2 mins their stomachs started to grumble. "I am really starving, aren't you?" Max asked Lisa. "But we are naked, how will we get our meals without getting caught." Lisa asked.   
  
Just then the stewardess dropped an apple and a bottle of water. Max opened the door and, grabs both of the items. "I hope this will energizes us for round two." Max said. "There is a round two. Oh my god, Max, you are a Greek god has anyone told you that before." Lisa stated. Ten minutes later after Lisa & Max have digested the food the sigh for two more mins.   
  
"Max, I am ready for round two now." Lisa said. As she stared at him once more. "Lisa, I want you to start again, because I love being on the bottom" Max suggested. Max puts the apple core into the little wastebasket near them. Lisa smiles at Max. Then she grabs him by his waist and they roll forward on the floor.   
  
"Max, I know that going home; means everything to you, but I really need to tell you something." Lisa said. Lisa then pins Max to the ground. "Lisa, right now I want to cherish this moment." Max said, with a grin in his smile. Lisa takes her right hand and races it down Max's chest, so she could feel his heated body. Max 's heartbeat was racing just like he had been in a mini marathon. "I love you, Maxwell Andrew Evans." Lisa said, as she started rubbing Max's smooth hard body. Max felt like he was in a dreamland when; he was staring at Lisa. "I love you too, Lisa Michelle Winthrop" Max stated, as he took her hand into his own. Max and Lisa took one more look into each other eyes as they sighed. Max then rolls Lisa onto the tile room floor this time. "No, No, No, I am not done with you yet." Lisa stated. "Ok, will finish with my body later, Lisa. Right now I want my turn the way I am on top of you turns me on" Max suggested, with a grin. Max jumps onto Lisa and brushes his thumbs around Lisa's hard nipples, kissing, and caressing them lightly. Lisa moans and groans while Max goes harder into Lisa's aching body. Max repeats his rhythm until he hears Lisa panting.   
  
"Oh god Max! This feels so good. Give it to me harder and faster again. Eat, bite, or do what you want to do, to me right now" Lisa added. Max swirled his tongue from her lips all the way down her body then to her sweet scented heated center. "My turn now. I want to taste your sweet honey; I want you to come and beg me to take you" Max said. Max licked her until she is about to lose control. Lisa then rolls them over and her body is on top of Max's. She rides him first in a slow pace and as each moment passes her thighs straddle around his waist. "Harder, harder go, harder on me" Max stated. "Ok, but we really need to talk soon." Lisa stated urging Max.   
  
"I think I want you to be a little more smooth on the rocking" Max said. The stewardess then announced to the passengers that it was time for dessert. "Mudpie, a piece for everyone to try" she said.   
  
[Back in the Bathroom]   
  
Max licks his lips with the thought of having that whole Mudpie all over Lisa body. He then starts staring at her thinking of what to do with the pie. "I have to get that pie" Max whispered to himself. Max opened the door to the bathroom and reaches his hand out for the Mudpie. He grabs the bottom of the cart in which the Mudpie is sitting on. "Yes, I got it. It is time for a very private dessert time between me and Lisa " Max said under his breath. "God, I love everything about you. Max your hair, those amber eyes, that sexy voice, gorgeous nibble ears and, oh yeah that rock hard body." Then she looks at the Mudpie that was in Max's hand. "What are you going to do with that Mudpie?" Lisa stated to Max. "I am going to serve it on a platter of Lisa Michelle Winthrop, do you mine?" Max stated while talking in the from of a question. Lisa smiled as Max lightly covered Lisa from head to toe with the Mudpie. "Hmm…delicious frozen treat" Max replied, as he dipped his finger into what used to be the Mudpie, but now Lisa was his chocolate pie.   
  
"Max, are you going to rub yourself into this chocolaty goodness with me? Because there is enough for two people." Lisa suggested. "Move over Miss Winthrop. Let's have some more fun." Max said. "I want you all of you right now, Max, every inch of that body" Lisa whimpered. "You know that I am with Liz and, I love her" Max explained. Right then and there, Lisa got a flash into her brain. It was taking her to the back of the airplane where Izzy was seating. "Oh my god, she is warping him to think those thoughts. I can't let her hurt Max anymore oh and, Liz too" Lisa said to herself. "Max, listen can you just hold me closer" Lisa suggested. "Yeah, sure of course, why wouldn't I?" Max said. "Yes, it worked great. Now I can finish Isabel off once and for all, and have Max too." Lisa again repeated to herself.   
  
"Lisa, what are you mumbling to yourself about right now?" Max asked. "If you only knew Max that your sister is destroying Liz's life with her mind warping power, and that (I will always love you Maxwell Andrew Evans for life even if I can't have you for myself)" Lisa said, to herself once more. Max looked at Lisa. "What are you saying…" before Max could finish his sentence there was a knock at the bathroom door.   
  
"Excuse me, but this door has been occupied for the last 3 hours; can you unlock the door. The flight will be landing soon and everyone needs to be in their seats," the stewardess stated, through the door to Max & Lisa. They stared at each other covered from head to toe with Mudpie. Then using some quick thinking they took some paper towels and, rub the pie from their bodies. After about 10 minutes, Max and Lisa were completely dressed, but not before they French kissed each other; one last time before returning to there assigned seats.   
  
"Maxwell, thank you for making me feel like a woman once more." Lisa said as they exited the now unoccupied bathroom. "Lisa, should I tell Liz about our sexual encounter?" Max asked, as he was walking towards his seat. "No, she doesn't need to know this information" Lisa snapped at Max. Finally, Max was on his way home to his Liz.   
  
[Meanwhile in the little town of Roswell]   
  
Michael, Alex, and Maria were worrying about Liz's behavior. "Where in the hell is Max?" Maria said to Michael while pacing. Alex was standing in front of Liz's bedroom mirror with a box in his hand. "Isabel Amanda Evans will you marry me?" Alex said, when he opened the small black velvet box to reveal a 10K Cubic Zirconium. "I love you my Ice Princess." Alex added.   
  
One minute later, the Parker 's phone rang and everyone jumps hoping that on the other end will be Max. Maria picks up the phone "Hello, Parker residence, Maria speaking." "Hey, Maria, its Mr. Parker just checking in to see how Liz is doing." "Well, Michael, Alex and I are keeping her company because, she is so distraught over Max still being on vacation in Minneapolis" Maria added, while staring at the boys with a worried look on her face. "She was upset when we left her last week for our stargazing convention." Mr. Parker said. "True love makes you do wacky things. I hear Liz, I better go see what she needs bye, Mr. Parker." "Bye Maria, tell Liz that we called, ok." Maria hangs up the phone and startled by the noise of Liz screaming again. "Liz, NO!" all three of them said together.   
  
[Back in the land of snow]   
  
Max, Lisa, and Isabel are just getting off the plane and heading towards Max's jeep. As they reach the door handle of the jeep, Lisa feels Liz's presence. She feels her emotions of the very 1st dream that Isabel planted in Liz's head. Lisa sees Tess, a blonde who reaches her hand out to Max and starts caressing him in his most private regions like she just did herself. Then a flash of Max giving Liz the Antar symbol necklace. The necklace itself, and then a final flash of Alex standing in front of the mirror practicing his proposal to…Isabel.   
  
"I vow to myself, my power and Max, that this time Isabel you will pay for your actions." Lisa said, as she stepped into the passenger side of the jeep. "Just about 2 more hours, until I see my Elizabeth Claudia Parker again" Max sighed. "No, you won't; not while I am alive," Isabel muttered. "Max, I had a great time with you today" Lisa said.   
  
Lisa reached over to Max to plant a kiss on his lips, as she did Max received a flash the same one Lisa did just 5 minutes earlier. The one of Tess, the Antar symbol necklace, and when Max gave Liz the necklace. "NO!" Max screamed. Now Lisa knew that she had to help Max get rid of all the harm Isabel was inflicting. Max tried to exceed the speed of the jeep to rush to Liz's aid. He decided to call Michael to check on her.   
  
Maria's cell rings… Michael answers it. "Hello, Geurin speaking." "Hey, Michael, its Max, how is Liz?" Max asked. "She isn't doing well at all." Michael added. "What has happened to her while I have been gone?" "Well first of all…Liz is wearing the necklace that you gave her, when you left town" Michael stated. "I'm glad she is wearing it, it's a token of our love" Max also stated. "Maxwell, you don't understand, Liz hasn't been herself at all" Michael responded. "You mean since I left all Liz has done, is worried about me?" Max said. "You could say that." Michael said. "Has Liz had any nightmares or flashes; since I have been gone?" Max questioned Michael. "Yes, quite a few scary moments, like when you were getting in that cab in Vegas for the airport, just before Maria was singing in that smoky supper club" Michael answered Max. "How could she see that memory flash of something that already happened?" Max quoted. "I don't know, but all I do know is that she has a fever of 102 and migraine headaches. So you have to get here sooner then later or, I don't know what will happen to her" Michael assisted to Max. "Right away, I don't want anything to happen to my Liz" Max said, while sobbing.   
  
Max then hung up his cell on Michael and stares at the jeep's wheel thinking of a way to stop this. "What is going on Max?" Lisa asked. "Someone is hurting Liz, and I need to stop it." Max angrily stated. In the back of the jeep, Isabel is muttering to herself. "My plan is in full motion, now Liz Parker won't be a threat to me or my family." "Not if your all ready dead" Lisa said telepathically to Isabel. Both woman glare at each other until finally Max reached the Crashdown.   
  
Max raced up the stairs to Liz's bedroom; as he came half way, Isabel stops him in his tracks. Using her powers Isabel rushed to the top of the steps. "No Max, you aren't going to stop my plan; it is in motion and, I can't afford you or your soon-to-be-girlfriend Lisa destroying it for me." Isabel states to Max. Isabel then pivots to the bedroom door only to find herself standing right in front of her is the one and only Lisa Michelle Winthrop.   
  
"I won't let you hurt Liz anymore. You bitch" Lisa said. "How do you expect to do that, Lisa?" Isabel said with sarcastically remark. "I will stop you the only way I know how and, I will do it, Isabel" Lisa stated. Lisa walks by Isabel as she reaches Liz's bedroom where Max is standing: he is holding Liz, who is still wearing the necklace, in his arms.   
  
Once Lisa is in the doorway, she approaches Alex Whitman with a concerned look on her face. "Hi, Alex. So you love Isabel Evans?" Lisa asked politely. "Who are you?" Alex answered. "I will just have to prove to you who I am," Lisa said. "I know that you have a present for Isabel Evans in your back pocket, is that enough proof for you Mr. Alex Charles Whitman" Lisa added. "Maybe that still doesn't explain who you are and, how did you know my middle name?"   
  
Maria and Michael then walk into Liz's bedroom doorway and join into the conversation with Lisa & Alex. "Yeah how do you know so much about us?" Maria shouted. "You can say I am sort of 'special' that way." Lisa responded. Isabel finally moves from the top of the stairs towards Liz's bedroom; where she spots Lisa talking to Alex. "Oh, great now she is coming between me and my boyfriend Alex. How dare she!" Isabel spoke to herself. Liz spots Isabel near the door and motions her to come over to the bed where Max & Liz are both sitting. "Isabel, come here I want to show you something." Liz said. Isabel glances at Liz who is still wearing the pendant around her neck. "Sorry, Liz, but I am really extremely thirsty may I go downstairs and, get a soda?" Isabel asked. "Sure, there on the bottom shelve of the fridge help yourself." Liz said. Isabel crafty made a noise. So everyone thought she was going downstairs. "Lisa, you stupid bitch. I told you that you couldn't ruin my plan to destroy Liz Parker." Isabel stated under her breath.   
  
Everyone was standing in front of Liz and Max, and then all of the sudden Lisa excused herself from the group. "Excuse me, Liz, but where is your bathroom?" "Downstairs on your left" Liz shouted. "Thank you, and now to find that traitor." Just then Lisa feels something go through her. Oh no." Lisa spoke to herself.   
  
The Crashdown was dark and damp. Isabel was slouching into a corner doing her mojo on the pendant. "Take that everyone." Isabel said.   
  
Meanwhile back in Liz's room everyone moves closer to Liz to see her necklace. One by one, they touch the pendant, and there is the same flash. There is a white light that turns into a sunny clear day. There is a bridge overlooking a creek. Maria, Michael, Alex, & Liz are all standing on the bridge and are horrified to spot Kivar and Nasedo there too. "We are here to take Max and Michael with us to Antar" they both said.   
  
[Meanwhile back in Roswell]   
  
Max is lying on the side of Liz's bed. "Liz, where are you?" Max said, as he looks around the room. Just then he hears a sinister laugh coming from downstairs in the Crashdown. It was his sister, Isabel laughing. "Isabel, why are you laughing?" Max asked shout.   
  
[Back in the dream]   
  
Michael and the rest of the gang are confused with what is going on. "You can't take my spaceboy away from me." Maria stated. "Yeah, I love Max, wait where is he?" Liz asked. "We want to destroy all his human emotion for you, so we asked for someone's help to make that happen." they replied in unison. "No, this won't happen, nothing will change my mind about Max" Liz added. "Beside, we are all here, except Isabel" Alex said. "Come on; we have to go home, to Earth now," Michael stated. Nasedo and Kivar joined in Isabel's laughter as the four leave their dream state and return back to the room. Where Max is missing.   
  
Lisa is standing there waiting. "Where have you been?" "We were stuck in a flash and where is Max?" Liz asked Lisa. "I need to explain something to all of you now." Lisa said.   
  
Meanwhile, downstairs in the Crashdown. Max is following his sister's laugh. "Isabel what is going on, why are you laughing and, where did the others go?" Max asked. Isabel finally showed herself from behind the table; she was wearing the matching Antar ring on her finger twirling it. "What's that for Iz?" Max asked about the ring Iz was wearing. "Oh, its nothing, but just my old Antar engagement ring that, Nasedo gave me to hold on too" Iz responded. "Then what was with all the laughter?" Max asked. "You are very stupid, Max, can't you see that Liz is just blinding you. We have to go home now," Isabel told Max.   
  
[Back in Liz's bedroom]   
  
Lisa is about to lay out the current events concerning Isabel. "Isabel is trying her best to destroy all of Max's feelings for you, Liz" Lisa said. "No she won't hurt her brother." Liz said. "I already know all of this info, Liz" Lisa added. "My Isabel. Wouldn't hurt a fly," Alex said. "You are all wrong" Lisa stated. "You have been here for one day and, you already think that you know everything that is going on here." Maria states. "You have to trust me, all right," Lisa added. "Fine, if you all don't believe me stay here" Lisa shouted. Maria, Michael, Alex, and Liz stood there in shock. Lisa went back downstairs to find Max, but when she did he was with Isabel.   
  
"Hello, Lisa nice for you to join us. I was just about to tell Max, the whole truth about your origin" Isabel blurted out. "Listen, Max, she is doing it. Isabel is hurting Liz with the necklace you gave her. There is a spell on the pendant, so when Liz wears it-it gives her painful, and happy visions combined. Oh and also visions that leave bruises on her." Lisa stated. "I saw her do it" Lisa added. "Wait I didn't see any marks on her. And why didn't you ever say anything to me?" Max shouted. "The marks only last as long as the visions. I didn't tell you, because she was going to threaten me if I did." Lisa said. Lisa looked over to Isabel. "I thought of you as a best friend when we were younger" Lisa added. Max looked at Lisa "Where is Liz?" Max asked. "In her bedroom with the others, confused" Lisa stated. "Lisa, leave, now!" Max demanded. "Ok, Max, but I won't be to far." Lisa said. Lisa leaves Max's side and headed towards the kitchen.   
  
"Did you hurt my Liz?" Max said. "I did this for you own good." Izzy pleaded. "Why!" Max responds. "You are supposed to be following your destiny, not playing love games with little Liz Parker" Izzy instructed. "TELL ME WHY!" Max shouted. "Liz isn't your soulmate; Tess is, remember little brother" Izzy angrily replied. "So you just, you just threatened Liz and, Lisa with their lives" Max smirked at Iz. "They were both easy targets to control." Isabel said. "Life matters Isabel. My life, your life, and theirs." Max emotionally stated. "What matters is your destiny, but you will never follow what is meant to be; I might have been able to show you, but your Minneapolis home wrecker showed up and ruined everything" Isabel whined. "DON"T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!" Max shrieked. "If Lisa never showed up. Miss Parker would be in her grave by now" Izzy yelled.   
  
"So this was some sort of vendetta against me, wasn't it? Home to what, Isabel? To your boyfriend Kivar and his minions?" Max shouted. "I don't hate them, little brother." Isabel stated. "Kivar is my lover he always has and always will be," she added. "So, what was the deal?" Max angrily asked. "To send you and Michael to Antar so you could be slaves to Kivar & Nasedo. While I could rule as queen because you two would be dead," Izzy stated. "What about Tess?" Max asked. "Oh she will be taken care of slowly and, painfully" Izzy remarked.   
  
"What about your relationship with Alex?" Max asked. "I never loved him, just used him to get to Liz." Izzy busted out. "What happened to my sweet innocent sister that I loved, and once knew?" Max asked. "She is second choice to Liz all the time," she angrily groans. "What happened to you?" Max stared confused. "You were a leader then, but now your just a boy" Izzy stated. Max forces his hand to Isabel's cheek. "You kill me Max, then you will loss a very special part of your family that you will never get back." Izzy stated, as she lifted her right hand to Max ready to strike.   
  
"You are wrong, bitch. You aren't his family" Lisa said as she sends Isabel flying though the air by Lisa's right hand. Max turns around to see Lisa with green electricity coming from her fingertips. "Lisa, I told you to stay out of here, now." Max again demanded. "Max, don't you see that she manipulated your weaken state; by removing all the most precious things in your life" Lisa remarks. You are like Liz, but worse this is between my brother and me bitch." Izzy stated. "Ok two people can play at this game, I guess it is us vs. her, right Max" Lisa sighed. Isabel stares at both Lisa and Max with an outrageous look on her face. Lisa, Max and Isabel all have their right hands out ready to start a battle. Lisa harshly aims at Izzy's head. "Oh, I'm sorry Isabel, did I hurt your ego tripping through the gates of hell." Lisa snickered. Isabel throws back an evil punch towards Max and Lisa. "Hey, I'm not in this battle." Max said. Lisa is such an easy target and, I bet Liz will be a lot easier to deal with." Isabel teased Max. Isabel stares at Max for one solid minute and then closes her eyes tight.   
  
[Meanwhile in the room above]   
  
Liz is standing near her bed wondering if Max is ok. Then all of a sudden she starts shaking and her eyes roll into the back of her head. Liz falls back into a deep coma state, in her mind; she sees every sad, grieving, and happy moments of her life all at on time. Maria and Michael pass by Liz's room and sees Liz just lying there on the bed. "Oh, god Liz?" Maria said while trying to find a pulse in Liz's neck. "Maxwell, where are you? Liz needs you right now" Michael screams out.   
  
[Back downstairs in the Crashdown]   
  
Isabel is talking about her plans. "You know Max, I maybe your sister and friend in this human life but in Antar; I am the queen and, Kivar is the ruler of the throne." "Not so fast silicone bitch! Max is still king of Antar and Liz is his queen." Lisa demeaned. "See little brother, what I just don't understand how you can be involved with this slutty tramps." Isabel said. "Who are you calling tramp? I wasn't the one who got knocked-up by your former lover, Kivar." Lisa stated. "What baby?" "And how do you know about the baby, Lisa?" Max asked before Lisa can answer him, Max stops her. "Isabel, you are my sister, my home and, I care about you and your feelings." Max added. "If you ever remotely thought about me; you wouldn't have divided me into half human and half alien." Isabel said. "Who said that Max is ever worried about you? This could be another plot in this scheme." Lisa told Isabel. "Oh, no Lisa, I am not making this harder on my brother; I am just making it easier on him to forget the two of you." Isabel bluntly stated. "I don't think so Izzy, because I'm just like you" Lisa smirked. "In what way?" Isabel asked. Lisa grabs Isabel by her shirt and looks deep into what used to be the shell of Isabel Evans, but now was a very deep black void creature. "Get off me you spineless slut; I'm only doing what is best of my brother and my race." Isabel said. "Oh, no you don't." Lisa said, as she takes Isabel's head and slams into one of the Crashdown chairs.   
  
Isabel reached her hand for the napkin holder, hitting Lisa in the process with it making both of them collapse onto each other. Lisa then takes her fist at Isabel's face, and Isabel returns the favor back. Both women continue to return punches to one another, until Lisa received a bloody lip and Isabel has two black eyes. "You two are women, so can't we be civil about this please?" Max said. "Oh, your last duty as the king of Antar huh, Max?" "Sorry little brother, but that king card doesn't work with me anymore. You see your leader commands are completely useless considering both of your girlfriends are going to die tonight and, you will be ashtray dust." Isabel then looks over at Lisa. "Starting with you Minneapolis chippie." Isabel explained. "Hey Izzy, I am no jeopardizing my throne until you pay the consequences" Max shouted out. "Isabel, you are so completely dead to me right now to be honest, even, if you and my enemies tried to steal my leadership. I will be more stronger in my quest to destroy this operation." Max demanded. "Come on Max you wouldn't hurt you sweet, innocent sister, would you? I mean Max, you can't even hurt a little fly." Isabel said. "You are anything, but my sister; you are just my enemy now." Max stated looking angrily and disbelieved over his sisters recent actions.   
  
[Back at the upstairs hallway]   
  
Alex is standing there. "Hey Alex how are you doing with this?" Maria asked. "Listen, if Liz wakes up tell her; that I went to go find Max and, Isabel to let them know what is going on up here," Alex said. "But Alex you don't understand Liz…" Maria sentence drifts off when she notices Alex is gone. Alex sneaks down the stairs to find his girlfriend, only he doesn't like what he hears coming from Max's lips. "My own sister is trying to kill me and, my friends because of her alien lover, Kivar." Max said. "Yes, Max, that is right. I only love him no one else" Isabel stated. "You don't know the true meaning behind the word LOVE" Max said. "Oh, and you do Max." Isabel asked "Yes, I have loved two people; one is standing beside me -Lisa- she has opened my mind to people. The other - Liz - my soulmate she has been my body, heart, and soul for 10 years. I won't let you take that away from me." Max stated. Lisa looks at Max and lightly sobs knowing that her love for him only makes her realize that she must give him up so he can be truly fulfilled by Liz. "Max, take my hand and let me help you." Lisa said as she adds her right hand to his right one. "No, I won't let you two do this to my only true love, I love you Isabel, with my whole heart stay with me forever." Alex said as he jumped in front of Isabel. "Get out of my way Alex; I have to do this now or, I won't be able to save my love and your best friend from her evil demise" Max said.   
  
Max used his right hand by turning it to the right to push Alex out of harms way "I loved you all once." Isabel said. "Why don't I believe you? Goodbye Izzy, my once sister." Max added. Max & Lisa combine their alien powers to create a power ball. They struck Isabel once in the head and twice in the heart. "I think she is dead, Max. I am so sorry that you had to learn about the truth this way, but you had to do what you had to do, Liz will be alright now you'll see" Lisa said. "Oh my god. Liz, I need to help her." Max said. "Wait Max, you are to weak. The power that was regenerated from your body needs to rest and heals, so Liz will just have to wait for another few minutes." Lisa stated. "But Liz doesn't have to time wait." Max said. "Let me help you feel better, isn't that what friends are supposed to do for one another." Lisa asked.   
  
[Back upstairs]   
  
"Did you hear something Spaceboy?" Maria asked Michael. Both Maria and Michael are sitting besides Liz waiting for her to wake up from her coma. "It is just your imagination DeLuca." "By the looks of things we need something to revive Lizzy." Michael said. "The healing stones" Maria stated. "Great, you go found the others,   
  
While I retrieve the stones from my apartment and, the Evans' house" Michael stated.   
  
[Back in the Crashdown]   
  
Lisa is holding Max while Alex is kneeling holding the corpus of what used to be his girlfriend. Max opens his eyes and looks in front of him. "Alex, I am sorry I had to do it; I had to kill my sister. She was hurting Lisa & Liz with harmful jewelry, and using it against me and…" Alex stops Max. "Stop it, Max I don't want to hear about all this alien crap anymore. So a necklace harms Liz a little, with some wacky incantation stuff. If you noticed my Isabel is dead by the hands of you and, your ex-girlfriend. So I am done with dealing with you." Alex said. The Crashdown door opens and Maria enters. "Lisa, Max, we need you both upstairs right now and Alex - wait is that Isabel?" Maria asked. "Yes, she's dead" Lisa said. Lisa and Max went upstairs with Maria, while Alex stayed downstairs. Everyone is lead into Liz's bedroom. Michael hands everyone (Lisa, Max, Maria, & himself) a stone. "Wait, Michael - Max is too weak to use the stone; maybe he should just be by her side." Lisa suggested. "Why is Max weak?" Michael asked. "Isabel is dead - he had to kill her because of Liz." Lisa answered. All of them grab the stone and place one on Liz's chest and started thinking of Liz. The stones then started to glow and, everyone waited for Liz to wake up. Liz's body started shaking and she rises feeling better from her experience. Everyone hugs Liz. Max kisses Liz on the forehead. "I love you Liz." Max said. "I love you too, Max." Liz said.   
  
Max spots Lisa by the Liz's window. "Lets go outside to talk please." Max asked. "What about Liz?" Lisa asked. "Its important." Max added. "Ok ask" Lisa sighed. They walked out onto Liz's balcony "How did you know everything? I mean who are you?" Max asked with a worried look. "Max, you need to take a seat." Lisa points to the Liz's lawn chair. "I have a story to tell you." Lisa started. "No just tell me." Max demanded. "Ok Max - I am a alien!" Lisa blurted. "A what?" Max said confused. "An Alien!" Lisa finished.   
  
Part 5   
  
[Later that evening at the Crashdown]   
  
Everyone was sitting in Liz's room shocked at what happened the other night. Max and Lisa were sitting outside talking.   
  
Lisa is an alien, Isabel tried to kill Liz, and I killed my sister. Those thoughts kept running in Max's mind.   
  
"Max!" Lisa said, with a concern voice. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but…" Max placed his finger to her lips. "Lisa, you don't have to be sorry; I can understand why you wanted to hide, but please tell me the truth." Max said. "Who are you working for? And what do you want from us?"   
  
"I'm not working with anybody; I'm not one of your enemies, Max. I knew that you would be coming to Minnesota, and I desperately had to see you." Lisa said. "Why?" Max asked. "Because I needed you to explain; what is happening to me…to us." she looked at Max. "Lisa, I'm sorry; but there is no US. I love Liz; I will always be in love with Liz. I do have feelings for you but we can't be anything beyond friends." Max said turning away from Lisa. "But what about our time together didn't that mean anything to you" Lisa said. "Lisa, we only had sex that's all. You were…are a special woman, and I do love you; but it's just complicated". "So to you, it was just SEX! But I want you to know Maxwell Andrew Evans; it meant a hell of a lot more to me. I gave you my virginity. I gave you something special of myself and you turn around and tell me its complicated." Max stopped her. "Wait you mean your first time was in my Aunt's bathroom, and the second was in that dinky airplane. Oh Lisa I'm sorry I didn't know. Your first time should have been in a fancy hotel room not, and oh my god; we didn't use protection. I may have put you at risk" Max said, upset and had the look of guilt on his face.   
  
"Max, no what happened on the airplane and, at your Aunts house was not my first time. We were together before." "What are you talking about the only time; I knew was what happened two days ago. Maybe some other guy was your first, but not me" Max said, walking over to the ladder. "That is why I have to tell you, but with everything that was going on with Isabel, and trying to help Liz I never really had a chance. Max, I don't jump into bed with the first cute guy that's in a 6 mile radius near me, but…." Lisa stopped, as she noticed Max standing still as a statue. She walked over to Max. "Max, what is it?" Lisa could feel the pain that was hiding deep inside him wanting to break free. "What am I going to do my sister is gone, and I killed her?" Max sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. "That's not what my powers are for; they are for helping people, not killing or inflicting pain." Max said, wiping his tears. "Maybe, I should stop using my powers, and start living my life like a normal person."   
  
Lisa moved next to him. "Max, your life will never be normal. It will always be like this, and don't think of your gift as a thing of evil. I know that you must have done something good with your powers" Lisa took his hand. Max closed his eyes and had a flash. : The day in the Crashdown when Liz was shot and he healed her: When he rescued his mother from the grease fire: When Michael got sick and they used the healing stones to save him: And when Kyle got shot in the UFO Center:. Then Max opened his eyes. "You're right, but I still need to think about a few things. You're not leaving right away are you, because I know you want to tell me something right?" Max asked. "Yeah, but it can wait. I'll be inside I'm not going anywhere." Lisa gave him a small kiss on the lips and climbed back in the room.   
  
[30 minutes later]   
  
Michael went outside to talk to his brother Max. "Hey, Maxwell." Max turned around and saw Michael walking towards him. "Not now Michael. I don't need a lecture. I just want to be by myself" "Max, I know you must feel awful right now, but shutting out your friends won't help; we're here for you." Michael said, sitting on the ledge. "Thanks Michael, but I don't know how to cope with this. I never killed anyone before." Max looked down at his hands that wouldn't stop shaking. "Max, I can't believe that Isabel would do something like that to you. She used Liz; she used her and, hurt her so you would be forced to change your path; and to follow your destiny instead of your heart. I don't understand it. I can see Tess pulling something like that; because she was a part of your other life, but not Isabel. She went back into the arms of her former lover and got pregnant by him. She turned to the side of evil by joining Kivar & Nasedo; it makes no sense," Michael said.   
  
Max stood up; and walked over to where he placed the pendant, and picked it up. "This thing almost killed the only person I ever loved; Isabel cursed my gift that I gave Liz. Michael, I never want anything that is part of my alien background to harm Liz again." "So what are you going to do?" Michael asked. "I'll have to destroy this Michael." Max said. He took off the small part that he wore around his neck, and held both pieces in his hand. Max closed his hand and by using his alien powers, he melted them and the only things left were the silver chains. "Well Maxwell, I guess I'll leave you out here, but if you what to talk some more I'll be inside" Michael gave Max a brotherly hug then went inside.   
  
[Inside Liz's Bedroom]   
  
Michael came back in. "How is he doing Michael?" Liz asked. "He'll be ok; he just needs so time to himself. I'll go check on him later." Michael said, taking off his jacket. "Michael, please tell me the truth." Liz said pleading to him. "Ok come on, let's talk." Michael and Liz went talk in the kitchen.   
  
"So Lisa, where are you from?" Maria asked. "I live in Richfield Minn. I lived there for 10 years now." Lisa said twirling her hair around her finger. "No, No I mean where are you really from?" Maria asked pointed her finger to the ceiling. "Oh, I'm from the same planet that Max is from; I was sent here to help the Royal Four." "So you were sent here to help. Did your kind send you here to kill an innocent person like my Isabel?" Alex said. "Alex!" Maria said shocked at him. "No, its ok. Alex, I'm not an evil alien like Nasedo or Kivar. I came here to help Max." Lisa said. "Yeah!" Alex looked at Lisa.   
  
"So how long have you known about Max, Michael, Isabel, & Tess?" Maria asked. "About a few years. Then last summer Max came to Minnesota, and we started talking." Lisa said, as she saw Liz and Michael walking in. "What about Max?" Liz asked.   
  
"Oh you should know Liz; that Max & Lisa became best buds last summer" Alex said. "Max is a really special guy Liz; he told me how much he loves you." Liz smiled when Lisa told her that.   
  
"So Lisa, what type of powers do you have?" Michael asked. "The same as yours, but I know a few extras." "Really is being murderer one of them?" Alex said getting up from his chair. "You people make me sick. She killed Isabel and you are trying to be so friendly to her." Lisa stepped back as, Alex walked towards her. "Alex I…I know how you're feeling right now, you don't have to act like this" Lisa said. "How do you know how I feeling you don't know anything about me" Alex backed off a little. "Ok let me prove to you, I know that in you back pocket you have a engagement ring; that you were going to give to Isabel." Lisa said. "You were going to ask Isabel to marry you?" Michael looked a little speechless. "Yes I was; but thanks to her and Max that will never happen."   
  
"Together In The Stars" Lisa whispered. "What?" Liz asked. "Together In The Stars. That's what is engraved on the inside of the ring, right" Lisa looked at Alex. "How did you know that?" Alex said. "I had a vision. She loved you Alex, but she was going to say No." "No! You're lying…your lying!" Alex stated angrily. "She didn't love you Alex, but Isabel fell in love with someone else. She went back to Kivar; it was his child she was carrying. She used you." Lisa said. "What? She was pregnant with Kivar's child?" Michael said looking at Liz, Maria, and Lisa. "You're lying! We were going to be together; we were going to be happy." Michael pulled Alex away from Lisa. "Ok Alex, go outside; get some air" Alex nodded his head and went out onto the balcony.   
  
Alex took a deep breath. "Who is it?" Max asked. "It's me, Max," Alex said spotting Max sitting against the wall. "Alex, please hear me out. I know that you loved Isabel very much, but there was nothing I could do." Max said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Don't give me that bullshit Max. You could have done something different; but you just went with Lisa's plan." Alex said. "There was no plan. What are you saying Alex? You think that I woke up this morning and, decided to kill my one and only sister today. Well you are wrong!" Max stated. "That person who stood in the room earlier was not Isabel."   
  
"Max you're crazy; I was there and yes that was my Isabel. She was an innocent and you killed her!" Alex said. "I remember the times that Isabel save your sorry ass, when you were being tortured by Agent Pierce; she was so worried about you and look how you repay her. I should have Valenti over here and arrest you for murder. You and Lisa" Alex shouted. "Then why don't you." Max looked down at Alex. "Because Liz would be brokenhearted." "Alex, I know that Isabel has helped me, and all of us. What she did to Liz was inhuman, giving her those painful visions, that were slowly killing her, and for what reason?" Max said.   
  
Alex reached in his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box and opened it. "I was going to ask Isabel to marry me. I had it all planned out for next weekend. I was going to take her to my parents cabin near Hasperos Canyon. We were going to have a romantic candlelight dinner; then sit out under the stars and, I was going to propose to her. But now that will never happen." Alex said, looking down at the small gold ring. "And your friend Lisa in there said, that Isabel was going to say No. She wasn't going to marry me, because she was in love with someone else; she was in love with Kivar." Alex dropped the box with the ring. "Alex, I'm sorry, I really am. But that was the path she had chosen, and that is probably why she wanted to go home. For Kivar." Max said. "Oh an Lisa then tells me that Isabel was pregnant. Lisa is just pouring out the lies to save herself." Alex looked over at Max who was quiet. "Alex, that part about the baby is true; Kivar got her pregnant. So after Isabel had killed Liz, she knew that without Liz in my life; I had nothing to live for. We would return home to Antar, and she would hand us over to Kivar. Kivar had his Isabel for his queen, and his child in her womb. He would kill Michael, Lisa, & I, and rule my planet. He would destroy everything; then he would probably come to earth and destroy this planet too, and I was not going to have that happen. So that's why I did what I did" Max stated.   
  
Alex looked out onto the town of Roswell, then back at Max "All right, I will cover for you on this, but that is the end Max. No more! Like I said before I want out; I'm finished with you and the whole alien thing. You go your way and, I will go mine. Deal!" Alex said, as he stormed back into Liz room; grabbed his jacket and keys. "Alex, where are you going?" Liz asked. "Why don't you ask the one over there who can read minds and emotions?" He gave Lisa and cold and evil look "I'm out of here."   
  
Michael, Maria, and Liz ran after him. "Alex, wait" Liz cried. "Alex, don't leave please; we can work this out. We can talk." Alex stopped and turned to her. "I'm finished talking Liz, and with the whole alien thing; as for our friendship is over too." He looked at Maria and Michael, and then he walked out of the house; got in his car and drove off.   
  
"Maria, we lost one of our best friend; Alex is never going to talk to us again." Liz said hugging Maria. "Liz, he didn't mean what he said. Lets give him a few days and we'll go over, and talk to him ok." Maria said. Liz nodded her head. "Now come on we are going to sit in the living room; and you are going to rest, and have a nice cup of hot tea and cookies." Maria said walking with Liz towards the Parker 's family room. "But what about Max; he's upset I need to…" "Max will be ok; Michael will go check on him." Maria glanced at Michael and went to go see Max.   
  
Michael walked into Liz's room and saw Lisa sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes. "Lisa, are you ok?" Michael sounded concern. "Where is Max?" "He's outside Michael. I can feel all of his emotions he is distressed, sad, lonely, and full of fear. I have to go and talk to him." Lisa said, as she walked towards the window. "I'll go talk to him." Michael said. "No, I'll go Michael. Go be with Liz and Maria, ok" Michael walked back to the kitchen and Lisa went out to talk to Max.   
  
"Max, are you ok?" Lisa asked. She found Max sitting on Liz's chair; looking at the ring Alex dropped. "Alex, was going to give this to Isabel. Now I ruined his life; I'm destroying everyone's life. First Liz's, then Alex's, who is next?" Max said, handing the box to Lisa. "Can you destroy that? I don't think that Alex wants it back and, I can't look at it." Lisa looked at the ring and, sat it on the table. "Max, don't blame yourself; I don't blame you and, neither does anyone else." Lisa said, placing her hand on Max's shoulder. "I know but what…" "What's going to happen now?" Lisa finished his sentence. "How did you know I was going to say that?" Max looked at Lisa. Lisa looked back in the room to make sure no one was in there. "Max, I really have to tell you something…no everything." "Ok" Max said. "Remember earlier when I said that we were together before." Lisa said. "Yeah, but I told you that I didn't remember." He said holding Lisa's hand. "I know, I made it so that you wouldn't remember." "What? Why?" Max said with a puzzled look. "I used my powers to take that moment the memory and, block it from you; but now I want you to remember." Lisa said as she knelt down in front of Max. "Wait Lisa. Why did you do that you could have just told me?" Max said. "Max, I was afraid. Please let me make a connection and, I'll show you why" Lisa placed her hand on both sides and his head. "Max, close your eyes" Max did and Lisa made a connection.   
  
: Lisa & Max were at a baseball game: They were sitting under the bleachers laughing not paying any attention to what was happening above: Max was holding Lisa in his arms: They started kissing, clawing at each others clothes: their hands exploring each others bodies: Max felt how his heart rate was going fast as he thrusted into her: Lisa screamed his name as her orgasm ripped through her body: And their aftermath Max & Lisa fell asleep in each others arms and her body began to glow:   
  
Lisa released her hands from his face. "You…you were glowing." Max stated in shock. "Yeah, you were glowing too. But I was afraid that if you saw me glow you would freak out and, you wouldn't want to be near me." Lisa said pulling her knees to her chest. "You were scared when you saw me glow." Max asked. "No, because I knew you were different; like I was different," Lisa said. "But we weren't glowing on the airplane were we?" Max asked. "Um, yes we were but the lights were to bright, so I didn't have to worry" she looks up at Max.   
  
"So how much do you know about me…I mean the real me?" Max asked. "Well I know that your real name is Zan and, that you are the leader of the planet Antar. I remember this story that my protector told me when I was growing up; it was about this girl; she and the prince were in love. They were so happy together, but she was from the different side of the planet; but he loved her so much that nothing was going to keep them apart." "Lisa, is this story about me. Am I the prince, then who is the girl?" Max asked. "Let me tell you about the story and, I'll tell you" Lisa said.   
  
"You were going to ask this girl to marry you but your father refused to the engagement. He said that he already found the perfect bride for you and, that her family would be able to help with bringing peace to the all the planets." "Tess!" Max said. "So I didn't love her; it was a political thing." "Yeah." Lisa said, with tears in her eyes.   
  
"So what happened to the girl?" Max asked. "She was so brokenhearted. So you told her that you still loved her, but that you couldn't be together. So she let you go; you became king and, married Ava" Lisa wiped the tears from her cheek. "Did I ever see her after I got married?" Max asked. "No, but you wrote letters to her and, she always responded." "What happen during the war?" "Well her village was attacked first, so when you heard that; you had some of your guards come, and bring the survivors to the palace. The girl lost her mother and father; then Kivar attacked your palace and, slaughtered everyone your father, Rath, Vilandra, Ava, and the girl that you loved.   
  
Your mother, a few doctors and servants fled to a safe part of the planet; took your bodies, so they could give you a proper funeral. But your mother wanted to make things right. So she had your DNA mixed with human DNA; so you could be recreated. Then sent your bodies to earth; along with the girl that you fell in love with." Lisa finished her story. "Why did they send her with us?" Max curiously asked. "Well your mother knew that you loved her and, when she was at the palace the girl died by saving your life. I guess that she know that if you needed any help or; if you had to be protected she would be there" Lisa continued wiping the tears from her eyes. "How do you know all this about my past?"   
  
"Because I was that girl, Max." Max pulled Lisa close to his body and gave her a kiss on her soft lips. "Thank you." Max whispered to her. "Max, I know that you love Liz; your heart told me that, but our enemies are out there Max. Kivar & Nasedo will still come after us, and how can we keep the ones we love safe." Lisa said stepping back from him. "I will protect Liz with my life along with my friends and family; and that includes you Lisa. Your part of my family now." Max said seeing the tears in her eyes. "So are you going back to Minnesota?" Max asked.   
  
"Yeah I should, but I don't know if I can go back to way my life was." "Well, why don't you stay here?" "Live in Roswell. I don't know Max." "Come on what do you have back in Minnesota? Here you have friends and family. We can find a place for you to stay and a job. I can talk to Liz's father; you can work at the Crashdown. Or I could talk to my boss and, see if the UFO Museum is hiring. Maybe my dad, he works at a law firm. He could use some help in the office answering phone, and putting files away." Max continued to ramble on. "Max, slow down. I just graduated high school and the fact that I'm still 17; I can't get an apartment. I'm not legal yet."   
  
"Well I can call my aunt, and see if she can call your mother; tell her that you decide to move here to Roswell; and to have your stuff sent here. Then until you are able to get a place of you own; I asked Michael to see if he can talk to his landlord, about an apartment for rent. Until you find a place you are welcome to stay at my house" Max said.   
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. What will your parents say?" "They will be in Minnesota till Monday, and my mom loves when she has guest in her house. I know she won't mind" Max said. "And what about Liz? I don't want her to be jealous. What about us?" Lisa said staring at Max. "I'm going to tell Liz about us and, I know she will understand."   
  
"You're going to tell Liz about us. Do you think that is a good idea Max; she has been though a lot the last few days." Lisa stated with a concern voice. "Yeah, maybe your right, but eventually I will have to tell her. I can't keep secrets from Liz, and I'm not going to lie to her," Max said. " I understand you have to be truthful to Liz, but just wait a few days ok." "My dear sweet Liz; she has been through hell, and it was of Isabel. She even lost her friendship with Alex." Max thought it himself. " I know that Liz lost her friend, but she is strong Max; she will make it." Lisa looked at Max. "That's what I was thinking. What a neat power you have; the ability to know what a person is thinking and feeling." "It comes in handy." Lisa said.   
  
"Max, Lisa where are you guys?" Maria asked. "Yeah, what's up?" Max asked, as he climbed back inside. "I think Liz wants to get some more rest so, I think we better leave." Maria said, as she saw Lisa climbing in after Max. "Um, ladies do you mind; if I speak to Michael alone for a minute?" Max looked at Maria & Lisa. "Sure, well be in the kitchen with Liz." the girls walked out.   
  
"Michael, I need you to do me a favor." "Anything, Max." "Here take the keys to my jeep; take Maria & Lisa to your apartment and; stay there. Have Maria call her mom, and her say that she, is spending the night at Liz's" Max said. "Wait Max, her mom is out of town." Michael said. "Well what should we do about Valenti, Kyle, and Tess; should I call them and tell them?" "I don't want the sheriff or Kyle involved in this and, I don't want to tell Tess; I don't trust her" "Max, she is apart of us, she should…."   
  
"No, Michael. She has been with Nasedo; since she came out of her pod. She might be working with them. Let her come to us; we are not going to her." Max stated. "What do you think is going on?" Michael asked. "I don't know, but if Kivar & Nasedo used Isabel to get to me. They probably know that Isabel failed; and he is going to try something else. I can feel it. That's why I need my second-in-command to protect Lisa & Maria." "I will protect them Max; but I don't like this idea. We should stay together." Michael said, with his logical thinking. "Lisa & Maria have been awake for two days. Let them get some rest and tomorrow afternoon come back here and, we can discuss what our next step will be." Max said, speaking like a leader.   
  
Just then Lisa, Maria, and Liz walked into the room. Liz runs towards Max and wrapped her arms around him. "Max, you had me so worried are you ok?" she whispered to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright?" Max asked, with a concern voice. Liz nodded her head and squeezed Max tighter. "What is going on Max?" Lisa asked. "You and Maria are going to go with Michael to his apartment to get some rest; I'm staying here with Liz, and then we'll meet here tomorrow." Max said, looking at his friends. "Max, I'll show our friends out." Liz gave Max a kiss, then followed Maria and Michael out of the room. "Lisa wait a minute; she'll be right there," Max said standing next to her.   
  
"What is it Max?" Lisa asked. "Lisa, are you going to be all right?" Max asked, with a concern voice. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow, don't worry about me. Stay here be with Liz; she needs you Max, and you need her" Lisa gave Max a hug. "Thank you Lisa for everything; you were there for me when I needed you." "I'll always be here for you, Max." "I know that now." Max looked into her eyes. "I love you Max, and even though we can't be together, there will be a special place in my heart for you." Lisa gave him a long passionate kiss. "Why did you do that?" Max asked, trying to get the air back into his lungs. "I just wanted…. To remember." Lisa said touching his cheek.   
  
"Lisa, are you ready?" Michael shouted upstairs. "Are you coming down?" Lisa asked Max. "No I'll stay up here." Max said. "I'll see you tomorrow." "Ok bye." Lisa slowly let go of Max's hand and, walked downstairs. "Is everything ok Lisa?" Liz asked. "Yeah" Lisa said looking back up the stairs.   
  
"Well it was nice to meet you." Liz gave Lisa a hug. "Same here." she said in return. "Remember if you need anything or, if there is trouble give us a call ok" Maria said, as she hugs Liz. "We'll be back in the afternoon; we'll go by Taco Bell and pickup lunch." Michael said. "Always thinking about food, Michael" Maria said, giving him a cold stair. Liz watched as her friends walked to Max's jeep and, drove off. Liz waved goodbye to her friends, went inside locked the door, and walked upstairs to see Max.  
  
Part 6   
  
Liz walked into her bedroom and, looked out her window. She saw Max standing out there. "Max!" Liz said as she climbed out her window. "Max!" Liz said again, but he didn't turn around. So she walked over to him wrapped her arms around his waist and, laid her head against his back. "Did they leave?" Max asked. "Yeah. They said that if, we need anything to give them a call."   
  
"Lisa, seems like a very nice person; it was a good thing she came her to help." Liz said. "Yeah." Max said in a whisper. "Max, can I ask you a question? And don't you lie to me." Max turned around and faced Liz. "Were you and Lisa together?" Liz asked. "Was she your first?" Liz looked into Max's eyes. Max nodded his head yes. Max could feel how hurt she was. "Liz, I'm not going to lie to you. Lisa and I made love" Max said. "When?" Liz whispered. "It was the summer after we got that message from my mother and, you walked away from me. I called Maria to have her convince you to talk to me; but she said that you had left to go to your aunt's house in Florida. So with you gone I lost my balance; so I to had to leave Roswell." Max sat down.   
  
"And into the arms of someone else, right!" Liz said staring at Max. "Lisa was there as a friend; I felt like I had lost everything." "Max, you slept with her. When I walked away I never stopped loving you; but you had a destiny and, I was keeping you from it. When I heard your mother say that Tess was your 'Young Bride'; I felt my heart being ripped out."   
  
"Wait one second, you're not innocent either Miss Parker." "What are you talking about?" Liz stated. "Ok, then what happen in Vegas and with Kyle?" Max looked at Liz. "That had nothing to do with my destiny." Max stated. "Yes it did. You have a responsibility as a leader to follow it." Liz stated. "Liz, I know for a fact that you didn't sleep with Kyle; because you didn't look me in the eye, and tell me that you love him. When you tell me the truth; you always look me in the eye. That night you were the one who ripped my heart out, and for what? Please Liz, tell me." Liz sat down; told Max everything about Future Max and, what happened. "Oh Liz oh I'm so sorry. I love you and thank you." Max kissed her. "Ok, now back to the subject at hand. Do you have stronger feelings for Lisa? Now that she is a alien like you; because I would like to hear it from you instead of you're mother calling her 'Your Second Bride'."   
  
"Liz, I talked to Lisa. She understands that you and I are in love, very much in love. Lisa & I are just friends, nothing more. Liz, I know t hurt you then and, I'm hurting you now. Oh how I wish that alien powers could heal a broken heart; I guess they don't." Max walked over to Liz and sat down. "I was so afraid when Michael told me that you were having painful visions. My heart almost stopped; because I thought that I was going to lose my Liz." Max said, as he brushed his hand on her soft cheek. "Oh Max." Liz said, as she rested her head on his chest. "I love you, and I believe you." "Thank you." he whispered and, gave her a kiss on the forehead.   
  
Just then the phone rings. "I better get that it might be Michael." Liz took Max's hand and, they both climbed into her room. Max sat down on the bed and Liz answered the phone. "Parker residence, this is Liz." "Hi Liz, it Diane Evans I just wanted to call to make sure the kids got there ok." Diane said, in her perky voice. "Yes Mrs. Evans, they made it home ok." "That's good so how are you feeling Max was so worried; when he said that you were sick." "Well, I'm starting to feel a little better. I'm sorry that Max had to leave, I told Michael not to call Max, but he always worried about me." Liz said, looking over at Max. "So can I talk to Max?" Mrs. Evans asked. "Actually he is downstairs fast asleep? Do you want me to wake him?" "No that's ok, how is Isabel, is she still awake?" "Um no, Isabel is downstairs sleeping also; along with Michael, Maria, and Lisa" Liz said. "Well I hope they're not that loud; you need your rest" Mrs. Evans said. "Yes Mrs. Evans. I will get my rest, and I'll tell Max you called. Goodbye" Liz hung up the phone.   
  
"Thanks." Max said. "Well, I figured that you didn't want to talk to your mother, but you will have to tell them one day." Liz sat down, next to Max and reached for his hand. "What am I going to tell them Liz, what do I say when they came home Monday and Isabel is nowhere to be found? Making up lies and little stories to hide the truth; I can keep certain things from them like that I'm an alien from another planet. Tell them that the '47' crash was real because I was a survivor form it, but how can I lie about the fact that I Maxwell Andrew Evans killed my sister?" Liz looked in Max's eyes and, saw the tears that he was holding back.   
  
"Max, everything will be ok. We will talk to Valenti and, maybe if we tell him what really happened; he can cover up her death to make it look like an accident." Max stepped back a little. "A accident Liz. It's not going to help; I will still have the blood on my hands. The memories will haunt me for the rest of my life. I'm lost Liz, what am I going to do? I can't stay here I have to go." he grabbed his jacket and, headed for the door.   
  
Liz stood in front of the door, so he couldn't get out. Max was ready to push her away, but he collapsed to the floor and, stared to cry. "Max!" Liz helped him to her bed; she took his jacket, shoes off and, placed them by her desk.   
  
"Wait right there; I'll be right back." Liz said. Liz stepped out for a second. Max sat there on her bed looking at his refection in the mirror. His eyes were red from crying, his hair was sticking up and was greasy. He hasn't shaved in a few days; so his skin was rough like sandpaper. While his clothes had rips and blood stains on them.   
  
Liz entered her room with Max's duffel in her hand. "Max come with me." she held out her hand to him. Max wiped the tears from his eyes and took her hand. Liz walked him to her parent's bathroom; placing his bag on the sink along with a towel and a washcloth. He took off his shirt and jeans, and then handed them to Liz. "You're not going to join me?" "Max, you need to relax an take a nice shower, then come back in my room; I'll be waiting." Liz closed the door to give him some privacy.   
  
He slipped off his boxers, opened the shower door and stepped in. He turned the water as hot as it could go; hoping it would wash away everything that happened. When he finished he wrapped the towel around his waist; opened his bag, got his electric razor, toothbrush and clothes out. Max slipped on his hunter green boxers and in white muscle shirt; turned off the light and walked towards Liz's room.   
  
Liz was lying on her bed; wearing a neon orange nightshirt with aliens on it, and a black pair of shorts. "Are you feeling better?" Liz asked. Max just stared at her. "What, oh the shirt Maria gave it to me 2 years ago for my birthday." Liz said then Liz noticed how red Max's skin was. "Max, what happen?" Max looked at his arm and saw the redness of his skin. "I think that I had the hot water on to high." Liz gently touched his shoulder. "I'm going to get you a ice pack for you shoulder, hold on." Liz stepped out of her room.   
  
When Liz walked back in she had a bowl; that had two ice packs and a few cool washcloths in one hand; the Aero bed and some spare sheets in the other. Max was sitting on her bed looking at some pictures; Liz left out on her nightstand. "What are you looking at, Max?" Liz asked. "The pictures we took from our junior year spring break; remember we went to Cancun, and we had so much fun" Max held up the picture of the whole gang together. Liz placed a cool cloth on Max's shoulder and, looked at the picture. "Yeah that was a wild week remember; Maria and Michael argue the whole time; oh and Alex got stung by that jellyfish. I got that awful sunburn; I was so red I looked like a lobster." Liz giggled then she looked at Max, and saw tears in his eyes. She looked at the picture; it was of him and Isabel. Max was lying on the beach and, Isabel was about to pour the cooler of ice on him.   
  
Max closed his eyes and got a vision of that day. : Isabel with the ice cooler and she did pour it on his back:: Max then jumped up and chased after her they were both laughing: Max opened his eyes; when he felt Liz's hand on his cheek. "Max does that feel better?" "What?" Max said. "Does your shoulder feel better; because if you need an ice pack…" "No Liz it feels a little better, thank you." He gave her a gentle kiss. "Well, we better get some rest." Max got off her bed; went to where Liz put the air mattress, and laid down. "Good night Max." she said as she got under her covers. "Goodnight Liz, I love you." Max said. "I love you too." Liz then turned off the light.   
  
Part 7   
  
"Liz, Liz where are you…Isabel get away from her. Isabel Noooooo! Liz oh my god Liz. Lizzzzzzzz!"   
  
Liz woke up to Max screaming her name; she turned on her light and, went to his side. "Max!" Liz saw the sweat on his forehead and, felt his body trembling. "Max what happen did you have a nightmare? Shh it ok." Max cupped her face and brought his lips to her; as they kissed they made a connection. Liz saw his nightmare. He pulled away from Liz and stared into her eyes. "Liz, I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry for putting you through this. Maybe I should leave?" Liz grabbed him by the arm. "Max, don't run away; I'm fine now. Nothing is going to happen to me. You saved my life again Max. Now let me help you. I know that you're in pain; I wish that I had your powers, so I could take your pain away."   
  
"I know Liz, I was sure that your alien side would protect you; but I guess that the curse that Isabel placed on the pendant knocked out you powers. They should return to you a day or two" Liz stared at Max like he grew another head, or something. "Max, what are you talking about? What do you mean my alien side? I have no alien side you; Michael, Tess, and Lisa are the only ones." "Liz, let me explain." Max said. "Explain what? Oh I get it nice joke, Max." Liz started to clap. "Michael, Maria come on out you two; I discovered Max's little joke." Liz looked around her room, outside her window, and opened her door. "Ok Max, where are Maria & Michael?" "Liz they aren't here" Max stated as he walked towards her. Liz stood up and stopped him. "Hold on there E.T., or Starman, or Spaceboy, I want you to listen to me. I am NOT an alien." "Liz!" Max said, keeping his distance like Liz ordered. "Listen, I was born on Sunday, April 24th, 1983 at Roswell Memorial Hospital. My parents are Jeffrey and Nancy Parker; I had lived in Roswell all my life. My home is above a restaurant called the Crashdown Café; which my parents own in Roswell, New Mexico. USA. Planet Earth. I was not in the UFO crash that happened in 1947 and, I didn't hatch out of an incubation pod. So what ever you think Max. I AM NOT AN ALIEN!!" Liz sat down on her bed out of breath. "Liz, I beg to differ." Max looked at her. "Max, you're wrong." Liz said as she started to shake. Max walked over to her; took her blanket from her bed, placed it around her, so she wouldn't be cold. "Max, why are you putting a blanket on me. It is over 100 degrees outside. Why are you sitting next to me?" Liz asked. "You were shaking." Max said, getting up. "I'm fine just a little shaky." she said. "Liz, let me tell you how Lisa became one of my kind." Max said, sitting at her desk chair. "Wait I thought that you did know…you didn't remember."   
  
"I made a connection with her; she said that she had something to tell me." Max said, as he saw Liz looking at him. "It was her 16th birthday. We went to a baseball game; she took a couple of my uncle's beers and, we got a little drunk. Then we went under the bleachers and we made out, one thing lead to another and…" "Ok, Max, I don't need to hear every detail of this little sex story, alright" Liz said, as she folded her arms. "So you having sex with her; turned her into an alien. WOW!" Liz sarcastically stated. "No Liz, Lisa was a hybrid like me; when I first met her. She said that after we did that her alien powers were activated; so I'm thinking that with having sex or, mixing blood types that what must have started the transformation."   
  
"Ok Max, you lost me again." Liz said. "Liz, remember the day I saved you after you were shot. Well when the gun went off; I dropped my glass and, sliced my hand pretty bad. My hand was covered in blood; but I looked over at you and, you weren't moving. I knew something happened to you, and I had to help. I got up and, told Maria to call 911; so I figured I did have much time. I placed my hand on your stomach and I healed you. I think when I did some of my blood got mixed with yours; I didn't realize what happen till after I left" Max looked at Liz. "Then the next day when you showed me the handprint; I figured something happened."   
  
"Max, I know what happened that day; I was there I saw the handprint; I showed you. Then after that one evening; we shared that connection it went away, and that was it. I remembered feeling a little lightheaded, nausea, and body ached, but it didn't last long." Liz said. "You were sick, you never told me." Max looked at her puzzled. "I thought that I was coming down with the flu. I didn't think I was changing into something; and when the handprint disappeared I felt better." Liz reclined back.   
  
"No, that is wrong." Max took Liz by the hand and, led her over to the mirror. "What?" Liz looked confused at Max, as he lifted up her nightshirt halfway. "Max, what are you doing?" Liz shrieked as she pulled her shirt back down. "Shh, just watch." Max lifted her shirt again; moved his hand over the spot where he healed her before and, the silver handprint appeared. "Oh my god!" Liz saw the mark, felt a little lightheaded, and then she collapsed in his arms. Max gently scooped her into his arms and, carried her to the bed. "Liz, wake up." Max said, wiping her forehead with a cool washcloth. "Max, I had this weird dream. You were telling me about the day I was shot, and that you turned me into an alien. You took me over to my mirror and I…I still had that silver handprint on my stomach. Is that crazy or what?" Liz said, looking at Max. "Max, isn't that funny?" Liz pulled up her nightshirt and there on her stomach was the handprint. "It wasn't a dream Liz." "But…but when Valenti wanted to see if there was any marks like the one from that picture he showed me, I lifted up my shirt and it was gone," Liz stated.   
  
"Liz, when you and Kyle returned from your date; I saw you two at your door. I knew he saw the handprint on your stomach; so I waited until he left and, that is when I showed up. We went into the Crashdown; and I shared my memories with you. While you were getting the visions of my past, I made the mark disappeared then you had your alien side and, that was the only way we could found the orb in the desert. And that's why Nasedo took you; he probably knew what I did, and use you as bait. Then after that didn't work; he went to Kivar and, told him. Kivar some how contacted Isabel; then she fell back in love with him; so he gave her the curse to put on the pendant. She knew that I wanted you to have it, and when you were wearing it; you had the visions." Max said. "But why would Kivar and Nasedo want to get rid of me?" Liz asked. "Well, they knew that if I didn't follow my destiny; they would never get what want. So they were trying to force me to give in; so if I did. They would spare your life."   
  
Liz walked to her window and stared at the full moon. "Liz, it will be all right; I'm never leaving you again." Liz turned around with tears streaming down her cheek. "What does this mean? Can I still live a normal life? Can I have a future, with a husband and children?" "Yes, Liz you can have all of that and more. You're not alone in this; you have Maria, Michael, and…" "And you Max?" Liz interrupted him. "Yes Liz, you will always have me." Max pulled Liz close to him. "Max, I love you." Liz looked in his eyes. "Liz Parker, you are the only girl for me and, I want to be your first." "Oh, Max kiss me." Liz placed her arms around his neck and, kissed him passionately, as the lights got dimmer and dimmer.   
  
"Make love to me, Max." she whispered in his ear. Max pulled back a little and looked into her eyes, he saw longing and desire. Liz slid her hands down his strong muscular arms and, into his hands. Max looked down at how perfectly her hands fit in his. She slowing began to back up; pulling him gently with her, their eyes locked on each other. Liz stopped at the edge of her bed.   
  
She released his hand and without a word. She reached for his T-shirt; then gently slid it off over his head and, tossed it aside. He grasped her left hand in his and rested it against his chest; as if to ask if she was sure. A smile touched her lips, and she met his gaze. Liz released her hair from the green clip; so her hair could cascade around her shoulders, long and luxurious. He weaved his fingers in the soft silky texture. Max could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His arms surrounded her. He could feel the heat emanating from her body; as he helped her pull the nightshirt over her head; he couldn't resist touching her soft warm skin. His fingers moved from her waist to the small of her back, then lightly up her spine. Liz arched to his touch, pressing the exposed flesh into him. Her breathing was heavy and rapid in his ear. She then ran her fingers through his hair; pulling him back for a long passionate kiss.   
  
Max moved his fingers along the contours of her shoulder blade, then under her arm to the soft rise of her breast. Liz moaned as her nipples hardened at his touch. Max pulled slightly away from her, needing to see her eyes looking for any sign that she wasn't ready for this. She watched him; as he looked at her, her face shy, and yet so sensual at the same time. His fingers continued moving from her shoulders down her arms. His hands moved to rest lightly on her hips, her narrow waist; then up past her ribs to cup her breasts. Liz rested her hands on his waist for a moment. Taking a deep breath she slid her fingers under the top band on his boxers. She pushed down, feeling his taunt muscles and, the flair of his hips. He stepped out of his boxers; as they fell to the floor. Her gaze traveled over his hot sexy body. As her eyes met his; he moved to her, pulling her body tight against his. He leaned down and kissed her, the passion building again. His body felt lean and muscular against her soft skin. Max looked deeply into her eyes, searching for the slightest hesitation. "Liz…" His voice was a whisper.   
  
Her fingers touched his cheek. "I need you Max," she said, in a voice filled with longing. He could see the desire burning in her eyes. "I love you." Unable to resist her any longer. Max picked Liz up and; eased her onto the cool black and white satin sheets. His hungry mouth sought hers. She parted her lips and, his tongue plunged into her mouth. He pressed his body against hers. She could feel his hardness against her belly.   
  
His mouth trailed down her neck and beyond to the soft mound of her breast. Max's lips found her hardened nipple; his tongue circled it, tasting the sweetness of her skin. Liz arched her back, and a loud moan escaped her lips. As his mouth settled over her erect nipple; he began sucking her. Her heart was racing and, her body tingled everywhere. His hand cupped her other breast. She moaned again; as he rolled that nipple between his thumb and finger. His mouth then moved to that breast; wanting to taste it too. Liz reached down to find his hardness. Her fingers explored the shape and texture of him. He inhaled sharply; his whole body trembling with desire for her. His mouth moved up to her neck again; then to her mouth, nipping at her with his teeth and, probing her with his tongue again.   
  
As Max was kissing her. Liz got several different visions, but they weren't causing her pain; they made her feel relaxed. They were visions of her and Max and, all the times they were together.   
  
:: The day on her balcony when he first kissed her:: The weekend they spent in Clovis working on a school project. :: When Liz invited Max to go to Phoenix with her family. :: The time when Liz begged her parents to allow her to got to Ocean City, Maryland with Max's family, and Liz got her belly button pierced and Max got his ear pierced. :: The night they spent in the desert. :: The night when Max left for Minnesota. ::   
  
Liz moaned as the visions began to fade. Max pulled back looked at Liz and asked "Liz, is everything ok? Are you having second thoughts about this?" "No Max, I want this to happen. It just that I got these visions." "Visions." Max looked at Liz; with a scared look in his eyes "I thought that they were gone." he said "Liz, are you in pain?" "Max, I'm fine everything feels right again. Don't worry. Here let me show you that everything is ok." Liz placed her hands on the sides of Max's face and, kissed him to make a connection. He saw everything and, felt everything she did. Liz broke the connection. Then looked at the expression on Max's face. He smiled and, kissed her forehead. She then gave him the ok sign to continue. He placed tiny kisses on her hips, moving his hand on the waistline of her shorts pulling them off along with her panties and, lowering herself on the bed. He kissed his way around her leg softly, up to the sensitive skin just inside her knee. Liz bit back a moan at the feelings that flooded her and, gathered between her legs. How could such a simple kiss make her want him so much? She closed her eyes, her head falling back in ecstasy; as his lips found their way up to her thigh.   
  
Max nuzzled her soft, wet curls with his nose, while inhaling the warm scent of her. She spread her legs, opening herself up to him. He flicked the little distended nub with his tongue; then gently took it between his lips and, began to suck. He dipped a finger in between her hot, wet swollen lips; as he tugged on her clit. Liz arched her back, and her toes curl up. "Oh yes . . .oh Max . . .don't stop . . .don't stop!" Max sucked harder, his mouth going wild. He kissed her center like he kissed her mouth, voraciously; as if he could never get enough. Max removes his finger, switches moving his tongue inside her warmth, again and again, licking, and sucking. Liz bit her lip until she tasted blood. "Oh yeah, Max . . . .oh . . .oh . . .yeah. " Max spread her legs further apart; in order to gain deeper access. She moaned; as she felt her body explode and, her creamy juices ran over his soft lips. Max kissed his way up Liz's body. "Oh…Max…that…was." Liz tried to think of a good word, but she couldn't think of one. "Wonderful, Fantastic, Mind-blowing." Max said kissing her neck. "All the above." Liz sighed. Both their hands tangled with one another.   
  
Liz felt some control returning to her body; she now wanted to touch Max. She forced him to lie completely on his back. Max let her have free run "Can…I...touch you?" she asked shyly. Max's look was all the answer she needed - without words she knew that he had given himself up to her. Liz's little hands traced a route from his chest, circling his belly button, his hipbone and, then she reached his hardness. Then she slowly began to caress it. Max groaned and, threw his head back. His body responded and, Liz felt the moisture at the tip of Max's head. She couldn't believe how soft and, yet so hard it felt.   
  
Her curiosity continued to gently cup his sacs; again she couldn't believe the effect it was having on her; just touching him. But this was her first time with Max. Her nipples hardened and, she felt so wet between her legs. Liz bent down and kissed the throbbing moist tip of him. "Liz." he whispered. Max didn't want to lose it; he wanted to make love to her. Liz wanted him to lose control; she had never felt this much control over Max. Looking up into his eyes, "Please Max." she begged him. "Liz…" he started to say, she smiled and, took him into her mouth. All the while keeping her eyes on his. She felt him push towards her; jerk slightly as she gently picked up the pace, and caressed his length. Max jerked away again, she knew he was trying to warn her; that he was nearly over the edge. She held on tighter; his eyes were now black with passion; as he watched her take control of him. Max couldn't stop himself he let go and came. He watched Liz take every last drop. When he was finally empty; Liz pulled herself on top of him. He felt her nipples brush across his chest; as she settled against him. Max could feel her heat and wetness against his thigh.   
  
Max turned her; so he was on top again asking her, if she we ready. She looked in his eyes and said to him. "Max, I'm ready." He spoke in an alien voice "prepare to probe." She laughed at what he said then things got serious.   
  
Max's hands traveled up Liz quivering thighs around to her bare bottom, cupping it possessively. He kissed her one last desperate time; before bringing her down hard onto his erection. A low scream tore from Liz's throat and she arched against him in pleasure and pain. Max felt instantly ashamed; when his gaze locked with Liz's tear-glazed eyes. "I hurt you," he groaned in self-deprecation, feeling like the lowest form of life on earth. Liz lifted his face back to hers. "It's ok, Max. You did it exactly how I wanted it." And how was that?" Max asked, his eyes again clouding with desire. "Hard, fast and deep." Max had believed that he couldn't possibly become any harder than he already was. Her heated, breathy words proved him wrong. He pushed himself even deeper within her, savoring the feel of Liz's flesh, her warm, slick cleft, convulsing around him. "Mmm, Liz…" Max groaned, beginning his tentative rhythm of hard, quick thrusts, " . . .this feels so right . . .." She opened her eyes wide, filled with awe and wonder over the sensations he was causing in her. She saw his burning need in his eyes. She guided his throbbing hardness to her wet center. He slowly began to thrust into her. The connection engulfed them, as he entered her. She could feel his burning passion for her; and also his hesitation, fearful he would hurt her. She thrust up against him taking him deeper into her. She cried out at the feel of him inside of her. Her pain was minor compared to her need for him. He thrust slowly, carefully at first, and then harder and deeper, sensing it was what she wanted. Her body burned under him.   
  
As the connection deepened their breathing became one breath, their heartbeats synchronized to the same pounding pulse. He could feel her climax building; he was amazed that he could be causing these sensations in her. She moaned loudly, her own desire heightened by her ability to feel his coming climax; as he thrust faster and deeper into her. His body trembled; as she nipped at his shoulder and licked at his neck. They cried out together; as he thrust deep and, exploded into her. His body shuddered and shook with spasms. Her body jerked against him, her hips bucking uncontrollably. Their shared orgasm was beyond any sensation; either one of them had ever dreamed or, fantasized about. Max collapsed against Liz burying his face against her neck. His arms surrounded her, pulling her tight against him. Liz wrapped her legs around his hips fiercely; holding him inside her. 'Oh my God, Oh my God,' she could hear his silent words echoing in her mind.   
  
Max breathed her in, intoxicated by the scent of her. Liz could feel dampness on her throat, and Max realized it was his own tears that she was feeling. She held him tightly, not letting him pull away from her. The connection between them lingered on. He could feel a single tear fall from her eye; followed by another and another. He gently brushed them away. His lips found hers and he kissed her long and deep. "Max…" she whispered, unable to put what she was feeling into words. He touched his fingers to her lips. "I know." he replied. He kissed her once more, and then shifting his weight; he pulled out of her breaking the connection. They both gasped as their shared sensations suddenly stopped. Liz held Max in her arms, as their breathing and their heart rate were returning to normal.   
  
She glanced down and saw that Max was fast asleep, so she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead then whispered, "I love you forever, Max." Liz closed her eyes and fell asleep.   
  
[Somewhere else in Roswell]   
  
"What do we do my lord, Vilandra had failed. Zan & Rath know, we are behind everything." "They don't know anything Nasedo; I'm in charge here." "But Lord Kivar what are we going to do? Zan & Rath now have their human soulmate and, who ever that Corrine who was Zan's love in his other life. She has found him, and joined his side. And we can't have Ava try again; Zan doesn't trust her anymore." Nasedo stated. "Everything we have tried has failed. Ava did get Zan away from his soulmate but he saw threw her scheme. Ava destroyed that army of skins I sent, then after what happened in New York; Nicholas ran like the little boy he is; and we haven't found him yet. Zan has killed my beloved Vilandra. I have lost my queen and my son because of him; and his human whore. How did this happen Nasedo tell me how?" Kivar angrily stated, as he slammed his hand down onto the table. "Its that girl Liz Parker, my lord." I have seen it with my own eyes her connection with Zan is so powerful, full of love. I changed myself into him and she knew I wasn't Max. Max will make her his queen; that if he hasn't already. Once that has happened our existence on Antar will be gone. He will reclaim the throne which will make him impossible to defeat." Nasedo stated. "It won't work. I'll talk to the council of five tell them that; Zan has found a human to be his queen. They won't allow that."   
  
"But Zan is the king they…" Kivar furious with what Nasedo said. He grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall. "You listen to me good you poor excuse for a shapeshifter! I am the king of Antar; Zan is not. He is a child; a 17 year old boy who knows nothing about himself. He will never take his throne back from me!" Kivar released Nasedo. "Lets face it Kivar we lost; the emissary knows that Zan is here on earth. He has been entrusted with the granilith; an once he comes of age he will reclaim the throne." Nasedo said. "No! It will never happen!" Kivar firmly stated.   
  
[Back above the Crashdown]   
  
Max and Liz were still asleep in each other's arms. Max opened his eyes and, looked at Liz. "I am so lucky to have found you," he whispered. Liz smiled, and then shifted her body to let him know that she was awake. "Liz?" Liz lifted her head so she could look in his soft loveable amber eyes. "Yes, Max?" She said. I'm sorry I woke you. I just wanted to say that I love you with all my heart, and I'm happy we had this moment together." "Max, I'm happy too. I've waited for this moment for my entire life." "We'll never be apart." He murmured into her hand, kissing the palm. "You are my soul…" "You are my soul," she repeated quietly.   
  
"With you is where I was meant to be…From this life and into the next…I am for you as you are for me…I bind myself to you for eternity, neither death, nor another can separate us…. You are my soul… forever." Liz gave him a gentle kiss. "That was beautiful Max. I never knew you wrote poetry." Liz said. "I wrote that about you." She laid her head back on his chest and fell back to sleep. Max kissed her head, and fell asleep feeling complete. He had the girl of his dreams in his arms, his Liz, his soulmate, his destiny, and his queen.   
  
THE END 


End file.
